A Year Whitout Rain
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, futuro médico. Vive en los barrios bajos de Nueva York,su pasado es doloroso. Haruno Sakura es una exitosa cardióloga quien llega a su vida. Él siempre la admiró, ¿qué esconde ella? /—Sasuke me va odiar... ¡NUEVO CAPI!: ¡Revelaciones!
1. Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué escondes?

¡Hooola! Ya sé. Estarán diciendo, ¿qué carajos hace Annie con una nueva historia si no sigue las otras? Explicaciones después del capi, que lo que tengo que decir es mucho. xD

En fin, le vengo trayendo otra historia un poquito diferente a las otras, pero que estoy segura que les encantará. (L Quiero aclaran que **ya tengo el FanFic terminado**, así que sólo tendre que corregir pequeños detalles para subir la continuación, aunque claro, eso depende de sus reviews.

* * *

**A Y**ear **W**ithout **R**ain

* * *

**By****:** _**A**_nnie _**U**_chiha

Oώο

**C**apítulo: **I**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

—¡Bien, daré lo mejor de mí!— exclamó para darse fuerzas y evitar sus profundas ganas de llorar. Pero no, ella no le daría el gusto a nadie, ella seguiría adelante.

La muchacha que anteriormente había exclamado aquellas palabras cogió fuertemente su pequeña y vieja maleta, observando cuidadosamente la fachada de aquel triste edificio, que parecía caerse a pedazos, en realidad —valgan verdades—, el lugar parecía una gran casa del terror, la pared estaba algo quebrada y había rastros de ventanas rotas. No es que pidiera mucho, únicamente le habían cobrado cuarenta dólares por un mes de vivienda, así que… no estaba mal.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de abrigo negro y encontró las llaves para ingresar, se acercó a la oxidada puerta y abrió con cuidado, sus brillantísimos fanales verdosos se asomaron por la abertura de la puerta, al ver que no había nadie, entró.

El lugar consistía en varias habitaciones, y al medio de estas un largo pasillo, cubierto por un poco de tierra, tosió un poco, el polvo le molestaba mucho. Caminó presurosa y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por todo el lugar. La dueña del lugar ya le había dicho que generalmente todos estaban fuera a esas horas, trabajando —o robando, eso se deducía al ver el lugar—, llegó a un pequeño cuarto que marcaba el número "3". Introdujo otra llave, de las que tenía y abrió la puerta. El espacio estaba sucio, tenía una cama, una mesita y una silla, y un pequeñísimo armario empotrado. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sacó el abrigo negro, quedando sólo en jeans y en una sencilla camiseta negra, mostrando su esbelta figura.

—Voy a tener que limpiar— pensó, mientras veía de donde podría sacar algunos artículos que necesitaría.

—Ya estas instalada ¿no, muchacha?

La chica dio un saltito de sorpresa volteando rápidamente encontrándose con una anciana, de unos setenta años más o menos, que le sonreía confiablemente.

—Pero no me mires así chiquilla, no te voy a comer— le dijo riendo. —¿Me dices tu nombre, niña?

—H-Haruno… Sakura— le dijo cohibida. Siempre había sido una persona temerosa y reservada con los desconocidos.

—Lindo nombre, Sakura, ¿Flor de Cerezo en japonés?

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—En mi juventud llegué a trabajar allí, de nana, de esas familias ricas— comentó la mujer con nostalgia. —Mi nombre en Izawa Naoko.

—Mucho gusto, Naoko-san— le saludó cordialmente. Al parecer ella sólo quería ser amable, y tenía raíces de Japón, su amado país.

—Bienvenida, Sakura-chan. Espero que te sientas bien aquí, aunque no lo creas aquí todos somos muy buenas personas y nos ayudamos entre sí. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, te ayudaré— le dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Muchas gracias, Naoko-san. Eh, me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar algunos artículos de limpieza, el cuarto está algo sucio…

—Oh, puedes hallarlos arriba, al lado de la habitación que dice "22". Pero sube con cuidado, allí vive un muchacho algo gruñón— le advirtió riendo, como si recordase algún chiste.

—Bien, muchas gracias. Con su permiso.

La anciana también se retiró, diciéndole que ella vivía en la habitación de al lado, y que si necesitaba algo en ella tendría a una amiga.

Sakura agradeció. En verdad lo agradecía. Al menos así no estaría sola en un lugar desconocido.

Se arregló un poco la camiseta y salió de su habitación, no sin antes cerrar con seguro. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras y subió despacio, arriba, el lugar era aún peor.

—Mn, es más feo que abajo— pensó casualmente. El piso de madera rechinó mientras avanzaba, buscó entre las puertas, y cuando ya llegaba a la veintidós, está se abrió abruptamente hacia afuera, dándole en toda el rostro y provocando que callera de sentón.

—¡¿Quién fue el estúpido que…?— la chica cogió su nariz entre sus dedos y miró, desde el suelo, con furia al tipo que la había empujado. Más calló cuando de la puerta se asomó hermoso muchacho con una bata blanca en la mano.

Hermoso, esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlo. No, él no sólo era guapo, ¡por Kami, era un Adonis!. Sakura quedó algo sorprendida, era alto, y de complexión atlética, pero oh dios, su cuerpo no era lo único de infarto, sino también su rostro. Su piel era nieva, poseía una nariz recta y simétrica, labios finos pero a la vez algo carnosos, unos increíbles y grandioso ojos negros, ónix. Cabello perfectamente despeinado con reflejos azulados, ¿serían naturales?

—Hn, pero que chica más molesta— dijo malhumorado. Esa chica se había interpuesto en su camino, aunque… ahora que la veía bien, era una mujer de aparentemente diecinueve años, con cabello corto ¿rosado? Y una impresionantes ojos verde jade, tenía que admitirlo, jamás había visto un verde de aquella tonalidad tan vivaz.

—Oye… ¡pero qué diablos te pasa! ¡Tú fuiste el imbécil que me dio con la puerta en la cara!— le reprochó molesta. La Haruno se había puesto de pie y ahora regañaba al culpable de su caída. Sí, ese chico podría estar buenísimo, pero no por eso debía babear por él.

—Hn, tú fuiste la tonta. Las puertas se abren para afuera, hubieras tenido cuidado— le respondió mordaz. Increíble, era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba así.

—Por si no lo sabes, muñequito de torta, soy nueva en este lugar. Tan sólo subía a buscar algunos artículos de limpieza y tú me das con la puerta el rostro.

El joven la miró, bajando los ojos. Con facilidad le llevaba una cabeza. Aunque, más que escuchar sus palabras veía como su respingada nariz se arrugaba cuando le reclamaba.

Esperen, él ensanchó un poco los ojos.

Lo había llamado… ¿muñequito de torta?

Un tic apareció en su cien. Esa mujer…

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— cuestionó lúgubre.

—Muñequito de torta, ¿acaso también eres sordo?— se mofó. Sakura se sentía extraña, generalmente era tímida y reservada con desconocidos, y no sabía porque con aquel muchacho le era fácil hablar. Y hasta se burlaba de él. Vaya.

—Mira, niña. No tengo tiempo para tus inmadureces— sencillamente no estaba de humor. Había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y encima ya iba tarde.

Sakura quiso replicarle, más cuando vio la fría mirada del chico calló. Sería mejor no seguir, además en parte había tenido la culpa, ya que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta del funcionamiento de estas. Todo sucedió por su imprudencia, si no hubiera andado tan distraídamente, no le hubieran dado con la puerta en la cara.

Al ver que la chica no replicaba decidió seguir su camino. Aún no había desayunado y… tenía hambre. Sin decirle nada se perdió por las escaleras, dejando a Sakura algo sorprendida.

—Bueno, será mejor que coja lo que necesitaré— se dijo a sí misma, notando con sorpresa que la habitación de la que había salido Sasuke era el que estaba al lado del cuarto de limpieza, fue cuando recordó las palabras de Naoko-san.

"—_Pero sube con cuidado, allí vive un muchacho algo gruñón."_

—Mm, con que a él se refería. Aunque, no entiendo, ¿Qué hace un muchacho como él en un lugar como este? No soy tan tonta como para no notar que tiene algo diferente, su presencia impone y de por sí, tiene elegancia en sus movimientos, a no ser que…— quedó algo dubitativa, tenía algunas sospechas, pero…

—Sakura-chan, ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?

—¿Eh? ¡Naoko-san, es peligroso que usted suba sola las escaleras!— la de ojos verdes se acercó presurosa a la anciana para tomarla del brazo.

—Descuida querida, aunque soy vieja, aun soy fuerte— rió—. Aunque, venía a buscar a Sasuke, ¿no lo has visto? Es el chico de la habitación veintidós.

—¡Ah, así que el tipo ese se llama Sasuke!— exclamó la Haruno, recordando que ahora tenía un lindo raspón en la nariz gracias al portazo que le había dado.

—¿Tipo? ¡Oh no, Sakura-chan! Sasuke es un muy buen chico—la mujer aprovechó de que la chica estaba distraída para evaluarla un poco, al parecer estaba enojada ¡y con Sasuke! Lo cual era muy raro, quizás ella…

—Sakura-chan ¿Por qué no sacas lo que necesitas y antes de que limpies te invito una taza de té? Quiero contarte un poco sobre Sasuke.

La joven asintió algo confundida, ¿Por qué habría de contarle algo a ella sobre un desconocido?

Una vez que cogió lo que necesitaría bajaron con cuidado y ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación de la anciana, la cual era muy sencilla pero acogedora, a diferencia del resto del lugar.

Las paredes eran de un amarillo pálido, y además estaba conectado a una cocina. Los muebles eran de madera y sencillos, pero parecían cómodos. Por indicación de Naoko-san, Sakura tomó asiento mientras esperaba el té. Pasaron varios minutos para que la anciana volviera con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y algunas galletas.

—Bien, Sakura. Cuéntame algo más ¿Qué impresión te dio Sasuke?— comenzó la mujer mirando atentamente a todos los gestos de la Haruno.

—¡Que le diré Naoko-san! El tipo me dio con la puerta en la cara. Admito que debí tener más cuidado, pero él ni me pidió disculpas— comentó de forma obstinada.

—Sasuke es así Sakura-chan— su expresión se volvió seria de pronto, desconcertando a la chica—.Te pido que lo comprendas. Veras, me despiertas confianza, muchacha. Siempre me he enorgullecido de mis sentidos para conocer a las personas, y sé que tú eres la indicada.

—P-Pero, Naoko-san, ¿a qué se refiere?— cuestionó. ¿Ella era la indicada? ¿Para qué?

La anciana aclaró la voz, esa iba a ser una conversación muy larga, sólo esperaba que Sakura entendiera y la ayudara. Y sobre todo, esperaba no equivocarse con esa joven, de lo contrario… Sasuke sufriría, y mucho. Pero, si todo salía como ella lo estaba pensando, quizás podría volver a ver al Sasuke que ella conocía y no al hombre frío en el que se había convertido.

.

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

.

Dios, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Ya no lo soportaba. Mientras caminaba a la universidad divisó una farmacia y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Cabe decir que la farmacéutica lo devoró con los ojos. Rodó los ojos, él odiaba eso.

—Una botella de agua mineral y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.— habló, más la mujer parecía idiota. Molesto, tronó los dedos y ella pareció despertar —.Hmph, no tengo su tiempo, ¿me va a atender?

—Sí, claro joven— dijo sonrojada y corrió a buscar lo que aquel bombón le había pedido, en toda su vida, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Una vez que encontró el agua y la pastilla se los entregó.

—Hn, aquí tiene— dijo extendiéndole el dinero—.Gracias.

—¡E-Espera! Y-Yo… no sé, quizás sea muy atrevido pero… ¿p-podríamos salir algún día?

Sasuke la miró de reojo, más esa pequeñísima mirada que le dedicó fue tan gélida que la mujer sintió miedo—.Las regaladas no me interesan.

Y con esa sencilla frase salió del establecimiento mientras algunos clientes miraban sorprendidos la escena, y más aún, cuando vieron a aquella chica caer al suelo llorando.

—Hmph, las odio, todas son iguales— pensó furioso.

Siguió caminando con aire despreocupado, ignorando las miradas que recibía. Siempre era igual, todas las mujeres eran iguales, lo miraban como a un pedazo de carne, ni que él fuera un muñeco…

Muñeco… a su mente viajó el rostro de la chica de cabellos extrañamente rosas. Ella lo había insultado, le había tratado hostilmente y ¡hasta le había dicho muñeco de torta! Ahora que lo pensaba, había alguien que no lo habría tratado como un dios, le causó gracia al recordar el raspón en la respingada nariz de la chica y como fruncía las cejas al gritarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, de burla, pero sonrisa de todos modos.

Despertó de su ensoñación al llegar a la universidad a la cual él asistía. La Yale University, a la cual asistía. Algunos que lo vieron llegar susurraban mirándolo, otros lo veían con superioridad y algunas lo miraban deslumbradas.

—Hn, estúpidos niños ricos.

Sí, él era el único becado de aquella universidad de riquillos. Igual, le valía nada lo que ellos pensaran de él. Ingresó al imponente edificio de la Facultad de Medicina, después de todo, él estudiaba para ser médico. Y sus veintiún años cursaba su último año.

Ni bien entró, una chica se le acercó, provocando su molestia.

Joder, ¿Por qué diablos era imán de mujeres?

Sabía quién era ella Nakazawa Kurumi. Hasta ahora la había considerado una buena compañera, dado que no lo molestaba. Ella estudiaba enfermería. Sus ojos viajaron a la pequeña carta en papel rosa que sostenía. Arrugó la nariz con molesta.

Ahí iba de nuevo.

—S-Sasuke-kun, desde hace tiempo, te he estado observando. E-Eres un chico muy guapo e inteligente. Y… t-tú me gustas Sasuke-kun, por favor acepta esto— le dijo. Estaba muy nerviosa, más pudo sacar valor y le estiró la pequeña carta.

Pasaron segundos.

…Minutos.

Algo mortificada, dirigió su vista a Sasuke, este no le había recibido la carta.

—¿P-Porque, S-Sasuk…?

—Izawa ¿sabes lo que me molesta?— preguntó el muchacho, muy serio.

—N-No… pero si tú me dijeras— la chica fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

—¿Sabes quién es mi autor favorito? ¿Sabes cuál es mi pasatiempo? ¿Sabes cuál es mi manera de pensar? ¿Mis sueños? ¿Lo que quiero? … Dime algo, ¿me conoces como para afirmar que te gusto?

La chica se quedó paralizada. Ella no conocía nada acerca de Sasuke. Al verse envuelto en un silencio total el muchacho le quitó la carta. Y caminó, pasando por su costado, a unos cuantos pasos encontró un bote de basura, arrugó el pequeño papel y lo tiró.

—¡Porque, Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres cruel!— gritó Kurumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, tú lo eres aún más. Tan sólo viste en mí una linda cara. No sabes nada de mí, tú no me conoces— le dijo sin voltear.

Los demás alumnos miraron compadecidos a la joven, quien lloraba. Algunos chicos comentaban malhumorados, Uchiha era un tipo estúpido. Había rechazado a la chica más popular y adinerada de la universidad.

Aunque, no fuera novedad. Esa era la tercera vez en la semana que se le declaraban, y como siempre Sasuke les hacía los mismo cuestionamientos, y al ver que no respondían, él se iba no sin antes decirles unas crueles palabras.

Uchiha Sasuke…

El mejor alumno de su generación. Un brillante futuro médico. Sus maestros estaban orgullosos de él, y ansiaban ver lo que sería de él después. Todos sabían que él sería un gran hombre.

Pero nadie sabía nada más.

Tan sólo veían al estudiante brillante.

Nada más.

Nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres, o donde vivía. No tenía amigos. Y cuando tenían algún trabajo grupal él siempre los hacía sólo. Sus maestros no replicaban, pues conocían su capacidad.

Sin embargo, era alguien muy solitario. Nunca se le había visto hablar con nadie, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. No iba de fiestas, no tenía amigos, ni novia.

Uchiha Sasuke, era un misterio.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Os prometo que estará re-interesante y con muchas sorpresas. Nada es lo que parece. xD_

_Bien, como iba a aclarar. Yo tengo tres FanFics a parte de este, y ahora os lo voy a explicar._

_**Dream Teenage:** Me encuentro bloqueada, tengo la idea general en sí, y no encuentro como desarrollarla a mi gusto. Tengo un capítulo escrito, pero no lo considero de calidad. Por respeto a mis lectores, creo que debo hacer algo mejor, tendrá que esperar. **El momento de Dulzura:** ya me falta poco para terminar el capítulo, pero les pido paciencia. Estoy quitando algunas cosas, que creo que alargarían la trama. Y luego tendré problemas, así que lo estoy estructurando. **Automatic: **Joder el lemmon me está destrozando. xD No queda como quiero, me dá la impresión que no estoy transmitiendo nada... ya haré algo al respecto._

_Mil perdones. Pero al menos con esta historia no pasara, dado que no tengo dudas sobre los capis en sí. Espero sus reviews. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con dieciseís? Aunque a más reviews, más pronto la conti. ¡Los quiero! Besos_

* * *

_¿Alguien me diría como puedo hacer para que los anónimos también puedan comentar? o,o. Graaacias. x3_


	2. ¿Cuándo perdonarás?

¡Hooola! Aquí con la continuación, espero les guste. Me gustó mucho escribirla, habrán muchas más sorpresas. x´DDD Bien, explicaciones del capi abajo. Muchísimas gracias por los bellos reviews que me dejan, se los agradesco de todo corazón, y espero que ahora haya más acogida. :3

Bien, ¡a leer!

* * *

**A Y**ear **W**ithout **R**ain

**By****:**

_**A**_nnie _**U**_chiha

* * *

.

II_._

_¿Cuándo… perdonarás_

.

.

_

* * *

_—Promete que ayudarás en lo que te voy a pedir Sakura-chan.

—Naoko-san… yo, no sé.

La anciana suspiró, tendría que decirle primero.

—Bien, te contaré Sakura-chan.— dijo la mujer, tomado su taza de té, y tomando un pequeño sorbo. —Sasuke, es alguien especial…

—¿Especial? Naoko-san, no entiendo. Sé que Sasuke, por los pocos minutos que lo he conocido, ha sido un idiota, pero ¿especial?— la chica frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

—Calma niña— la anciana rió un poco al ver la impaciencia de la Haruno—.Ahora te voy contar, pero se prudente ¿sí?

La joven asintió, la anciana se acomodó mejor en la silla y la miró intensamente, comenzando a hablar.

—Conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho. Antes no era así, era un niño lleno de vida, sonriente, vivaz y alegre. No había día en el que no le viera reír— dijo la mujer con nostalgia en sus palabras.

Sakura imaginó a un pequeño Sasuke sonriendo, debió haber sido muy lindo.

—Pero, —continuó con su relato—. Pasaron los años y cuando cumplió los dieciséis sufrió un drástico cambio y aún no sé porque, jamás me lo ha dicho, a pesar de que hice todo por descubrirlo— la voz de Naoko-san se quebró. —Yo, era la nana de Sasuke en su infancia.

—¿S-Su nana?—preguntó Sakura, aún atónita.—P-Pero Naoko-san, n-no creo que…

—Espera— interrumpió la mujer—Sasuke no pertenece este mundo. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero no es como los de aquí. Su universidad es la más cara de Estados Unidos y él recibió una beca, pero, si tú lo ves con sus compañeros, a pesar de sus sencillas ropas, fácilmente puede parecer uno de ellos.

La Haruno escuchaba atentamente, era obvio, Sasuke no podía ser un simple "plebeyo".

—Él no es de aquí, Sakura-chan. Sasuke es de Japón. Cuando tenía dieciséis se apareció en mi puerta. Yo nunca perdí contacto con él, a pesar de que deje de estar a su cuidado cuando tenía once años. Me dijo que no le hiciera preguntas y que lo dejara quedarse. Acepté. Pero, después llamé a su madre, y esta me contestó fríamente que ella no tenía ningún hijo llamado Sasuke, y que por ende, no le importaba.

—¿Qué clase de madre se expresaría así de su hijo?— cuestionó la pelirrosa muy molesta.

—Y eso no es todo Sakura-chan, Sasuke escuchó toda la conversación— sollozó la anciana —Estoy segura que entendió todo, al escuchar que yo le replicaba a su madre el por qué se expresaba así. A partir de esto, se volvió aún más retraído. En verdad no lo reconozco. Consiguió una habitación aquí, y luego me dijo que estudiaría medicina.

La Haruno abrió los ojos impresionada.

—M-Medicina…

La anciana la tomó de las manos, en sus cansados ojos aún había rastros de pequeñas lágrimas.

—Sakura-chan, ayúdalo. No te conozco desde mucho, pero algo me dice que tu podrás devolver al anterior Sasuke. Él se ha sumido en su soledad, y eso lo hará terminar muy mal. Acércate a él, y no dejes que te aleje. Por favor.

La muchacha pareció meditarlo, y recordó los bellos orbes negros del muchacho, su mirada había estado tan triste.

—Sasuke… tenía los ojos vacíos y tristes— dijo distraídamente, para el asombro de la anciana—. Bien, lo haré Naoko-san. Le prometo que me acercaré a Sasuke, ¡no me daré por vencida!— exclamó para alegría de la mujer, quien aún seguía sorprendida.

_¿Ella había notado el dolor en los ojos de Sasuke? Ni siquiera ella ya podía leer su mirada. Sabía que había hecho bien en confiar en Sakura._

**.**

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

**.**

—Muy bien, jóvenes. Tomen asiento.

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, el médico —quien dictaba clases en la Universidad de Yale— comenzó a repartir varias revistas médicas de la misma edición.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy hablaremos de una eminencia de la medicina actual. Presten mucha atención, sobre todo los que para un futuro aspiran a especializarse en cardiología— dijo, mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

—Por favor, abran la revista en la página once, encontraran a la persona de la que hablaremos hoy, Tsunade Senjü, dicha por muchos como la mejor cardióloga de esta última década.

Los alumnos hicieron lo que les dijo el médico, y leyeron en grandes letras:

.

"_La princesa de la medicina: Tsunade Senjü"_

_._

—Tuve el placer de conocerla en un congreso, y no cabe duda de sus conocimientos— comentó el maestro. —Bien, si voltean la página, verán un árticulo sobre a la aprendiz de Tsunade. Es una muchacha con mucho talento, y ya la han declarado su sucesora, con tan solo diecinueve años, Haruno Sakura culminó su carrera de medicina.

Todos quedaron asombrados, en especial Sasuke. Pues cuando volteó la página, pudo ver una fotografía en la que Tsunade y Sakura caminaban por los pasillos de un hospital, la famosa Haruno Sakura, no era otra que la chica con la que se había topado hoy.

Era imposible…

Una muchacha levantó la mano, y el profesor le cedió la palabra.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya acabado a los diecinueve? ¿Acaso sólo hizo la mitad de la carrera?— dijo, algo celosa.

—Si lee el artículo, señorita Johnson, comprobará que Haruno ingresó a la universidad a los quince, y debido a su extraordinaria habilidad e inteligencia culminó a los diecinueve, haciendo una especialización de dos años, demostrando su grandioso talento.

Una vez terminada con su explicación, el medico recorrió el aula con la vista, y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Uchiha Sasuke levantaba disimuladamente la mano.

—Dígame, joven Uchiha.

—¿Qué hace en la actualidad Haruno Sakura?— preguntó, neutro. Todo debía ser una coincidencia, imposible que alguien como ella estuviera en un lugar de mala muerte.

—Actualmente tiene veintidós años, y hasta hace tres meses trabajaba al lado de Tsunade en una importante investigación. Pero luego… dijeron que se había tomado unas vacaciones y no regresaría hasta dentro de un año. Aunque se rumoreaba que quizá estaba aquí, en Estados Unidos.

No hubieron más preguntas. Y la clase continuó con normalidad. Al salir, todos comentaban acerca de la joven doctora.

—Whoa, no puedo creer que ya tenga especialización y sea mundialmente reconocida. Por dios, es de nuestra edad— comentaba un muchacho.

—Sí, pero ¿ya la vieron? Esta como quiere, aparte de prodigio, hermosa. Ella es mi mujer perfecta.

—Já, sigue soñando Calahan, le deben llover los pretendientes.

El Uchiha escuchó la pequeña charla de sus compañeros mientras abandonaba el campus. Se encontraba pensativo. Está seguro de que la mujer con la que chocó había sido la tal Haruno.

Se sentía un poco humillado.

E idiota.

Cuando leía artículos de medicina, había notado que muchos de ellos eran investigaciones en las que Haruno Sakura participaba, o casos clínicos sumamente complicados, donde los médicos desahuciaban a una persona y ella los salvaba.

La había admirado.

Pero, curiosamente, nunca había visto una foto de ella. Y tampoco le importó.

¿Cómo es posible que jamás haya querido saber cómo era su… modelo a seguir?

Sí.

Muy en fondo, él la admiraba. Deseaba ser un gran cardiólogo, reconocido mundialmente en el mundo por su trabajo, tal como Haruno. Realizar especializaciones y doctorados, como Haruno. No ser uno del montón, sino salvar a sus pacientes, y no dejar que ninguno muriera, como Haruno.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¡En qué diablos pensaba! Definitivamente ya estaba alucinando.

Era extraño. Estaba pensando demasiado en ella. Estaba desconcertado, que hacía alguien como ella en un lugar de mala muerte como en el que vivía. Seguramente, dinero no le faltaría.

Frunció el ceño, ya descubriría que tramaba.

Esa mujer había llamado su atención. Suspiró, ya vería eso después, ahora debía ir a trabajar.

—Las cuentas no se pagan solas— susurró, para después acomodarse mejor la mochila y comenzar a caminar presuroso. Avanzaba rápidamente hacia un edifico contiguo a su universidad. Allí trabajaba en la oficina del abogado Hatake.

Antes de entrar observó la fachada del imponente edificio de la más prestigiosa firma de abogados de todo Nueva York; Hatake & Namikaze.

Aún recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Cuando llegó a Estados Unidos, e ingresó a la universidad, buscaba anuncios de empleos en los tabloides del campus, pero todos ellos pedían al menos un año de experiencia, algo que él no tenía.

Fue ahí cuando Hatake Kakashi le habló. Era un hombre extraño, pues siempre llevaba una bufanda que le cubría parte del rostro. Sin conocerlo, aquel sujeto le ofreció empleo.

Después se enteró que era oriundo de Japón, y había llegado al país de las oportunidades sin nada, pero gracias a su perseverancia había salido adelante y ahora era lo que era. Kakashi le dijo que uno de sus maestros en primer ciclo de medicina le había recomendado.

Así fue como comenzó a trabajar con él. Cabe decir, que aunque nunca le dijese nada a ese abogado pervertido, estaba muy agradecido con él. Únicamente trabajaba cuatro horas al día y su salario era bastante alto.

Así mismo, siempre que tenía exámenes le prohibía que fuera a trabajar y se quedara estudiando. Su sueldo siempre fue muy alto, a pesar de que él se rehusaba, Hatake le contestaba revoloteándole el cabello.

—Cuando seas un gran cardiólogo me dejarás gratis las consultas, Sasuke-chan.

Constantemente lo invitaba a almorzar a diferentes lugares, y muchas veces le compraba los libros de la universidad, dado que él estaba en una universidad carísima, los materiales también lo eran.

Sabía que Kakashi iba a la universidad para pedir la lista de libros. Siempre terminaba encontrándolos en su mesa de trabajo con una pequeña notita.

"_Para tu educación, Sasuke-chan. Y no sirve de nada que quieras devolvérmelos porque a mí no me sirven, y en la tienda no aceptan devoluciones."_

Aunque jamás lo diría. Agradecía el día en el que conoció a Kakashi, sino quien sabe que habría sido de él. Más que un amigo, Sasuke sentía que era como un padre.

_Como el padre que jamás tuvo._

Llego a su oficina, más sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su polera y lo arrastraba. Bufó molesto, quien más le haría eso…

—¡Sasuke-chan! Al fin llegas, sabes que no me gustan las impuntualidades, tenemos mucho que hacer. Lo que sucede es que hoy salió el nuevo número del Icha Icha Paradise, y me quede leyéndolo… ¿no quieres que te lo preste?

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada fúnebre. Si hace unos momentos alaba a Kakashi ahora lo maldecía.

—Hn, me lo dice el rey de las tardanzas— soltó arrogante —Además, ¿podrías dejar de arrástrame como si fuera un juguete y de decirme Sasuke-chan?— susurró molesto.

El hombre, quien traía una bufanda el cara pareció pensarlo, y luego rió en la cara del Uchiha. —Lo siento, niño. Pero arrastrarte es divertido, y puedo decirte Sasuke-chan porque eres menor que yo, mocoso.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo. Rodó los ojos, Kakashi no tenía remedio.

—Y bien, para que me llamabas Kakashi— farfullo.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. El hijo de Minato llegará hoy de Francia. Pidió su traslado a la Universidad de Yale, a la que tú también vas. Dado que está en su último año de Derecho.

—Y yo que tengo que ver— cuestionó. No le gustaba nada por donde iba el asunto.

—Tienes mucho que ver Sasuke-chan— sonrió divertido—. Tú ayudaras al hijo de Minato a adaptarse. Arreglará algunas cosas, e ingresará a la universidad dentro de tres semanas.

—Ugh— el ojinegro le lanzó una mirada aburrida —.Sabes muy bien que odio a los tipos riquillos y desdeñosos.

—Naruto no es nada de eso— suspiró Hatake, acomodándose en el sillón de su gran oficina e invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo—, es un buen muchacho, muy noble. Él no es como los que conoces en Yale, Sasuke. Confío en que serán amigos y…

El hombre calló al ver que el chico se levantaba del sillón en silenció y salía de la oficina, más antes de cerrar la puerta miró de reojo al abogado.

—Le mostraré la universidad porque tú me lo pides, Kakashi. Pero no me pidas que sea amigo suyo, porque sabes muy bien lo que opino respecto a eso.

Y sin decirle más el Uchiha cerró la puerta dejando a un consternado Hatake.

—Sasuke…—suspiró frustrado—. ¿Cuándo será el día en el que tu corazón perdone?— se levantó del cómodo sofá y se dirigió a su gran ventanal observando la Gran Manzana.

—Sólo espero que Naruto ayude a Sasuke a salir de la soledad en la que se ha recluido— murmuró. Sasuke era como el hijo que perdió hace más de diez años. Por ello siempre velaba por él, y deseaba que al menos _su hijo_ se sintiera _vivo_.

.

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

**.**

—Señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos estaremos arribando a nuestro destino, Nueva York. Les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones. Gracias por su preferencia.

La neutra voz del piloto alertó a los pasajeros, quienes obedecieron la indicación, excepto uno.

Un apuesto muchacho de no más de veintiún años dormía apaciblemente con unos audífonos en sus oídos. El volumen era realmente alto, pues se distinguían perfectamente las letras de _"Sex on Fire" _de_ The Kings of Leon_, sonar.

—D-Disculpe…— la aeromoza se sonrojó. Ese hombre era muy atractivo. El verlo ahí dormido, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados, la hacía sonrojarse. Además irradiaba un aire de inocencia… awww, ¡era tan lindo!

El muchacho comenzó a moverse, y ella se sonrojó aún más al ver aquello increíbles fanales rasgados de azul profundo. El joven la miró interrogante, provocando que despertara de su ensoñación.

—D-Disculpe, pero ya vamos a aterrizar, si fuera tan amable de abrochar su cinturón…

—Oh, cierto— dijo, como un niño pequeño. —Discúlpame— habló, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. La aeromoza quiso desmayarse.

La chica estuvo a punto de irse, cuando un brazo la detuvo.

—Disculpa, pero ¿podría saber tú nombre, bella dama?— le dijo, con un aire de seductor.

… _Después de todo, él había adquirido muchas costumbres francesas, como la de seducir, por ejemplo._

—Soy H-Hinata Hyuga— murmuró azorada.

El rubio la miró impresionado —.¿Hyüga? ¿Cómo las aerolíneas Hyüga?

—S-Sí… sucede que no la aeromoza de este avión debía cuidar a su bebé y yo me ofrecí a suplirla— la chica reaccionó y lo miró con temor—.P-Por favor no le digas a nadie.

El chico le sonrió aún más. —Claro que no. Eres muy amable Hinata.

Después de la pequeña charla, la joven le ofreció una disculpa y se marchó a acomodarse a su asiento. Cuando el avión aterrizó, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, excepto el chico, quien bajó último. Allí, estaba la linda chica que acababa de conocer, dándoles las gracias a los pasajeros.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Eh?— y de nuevo, se sonrojó. Nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo como aquel rubio, y estaba deslumbrada.

—Sé que recién te conozco— mencionó alborotándose el cabello—,pero me preguntaba si aceptarías tomar un café conmigo…

—Y-Yo, no sé qué decir— susurró. Todo era demasiado repentino, ¿le interesaba a aquel chico? Nunca pensó que podría llamar la atención de esos chicos que son contados con los dedos de la mano. —C-Claro, porque no…

—Disculpa, soy Namikaze Naruto— dijo sonriéndole. —Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, Hinata— le extendió una pequeña tarjeta. —Eh, ¿me darías tu número?

Ella desvió la mirada, pero le dictó el número de su móvil. El rubio miró la hora y se alarmó, se despidió de ella y prometió llamarla, no sin antes decirle que siempre estaría disponible para ella.

Cuando se fue, la Hyüga optó por leer las pequeñas letras.

.

_Namikaze Naruto._

_996-75-46-10637_

_._

—N-Naruto-kun… s-su nombre se me hace familiar— pensó. Y en su mente viajó la imagen del rubio durmiendo apaciblemente.

* * *

_¿Porqué Sasuke es así? Naoko-san, que ahora sabemos que es su nana, le ha contado a Sakura el pasado de Sasuke. Cabe decir que sólo le dijo lo estrictamente necesario, ¿se dieron cuenta que jamás mencionó el nombre de la madre de Sasuke? ahí hay una pista. xD Por otro lado aparece Kakashi, quien ha apoyado mucho a Sasuke. Quiero recalcar que el Uchiha es alguien muy desconfiado, pero puede llegar a tener buenos lazos con aquellos seres importantes para él. _

_Oh, Sasuke ya sabe que Sakurita es una gran eminencia, y el hecho de que él la admire van a ser puntos clave en historia. _

_Bien, pequeñas cosas que quería aclarar. Ahora sí, espero sus reviews. *-* Que mientras más haya más pronto la conti, porque ya la tengo lista. :3_

* * *

Sí no hubiera _**admiración**_, no hubiera **_amor_**.

* * *

¿Me dejas un review?


	3. Rumores

Hooooola mis lectores!~ ¿A qué me extrañaron? Vaaamos, digan que lo hicieron. xD Al menos yo sí los extrañé a montones. Aquí vengo con el tercer capi, espero les guste. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto **no** me pertece, es propiedad exlusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historía sí es mía. Y sólo la he publicado aquí, en . **Nadie** tiene mi permiso de publicarla en otro lugar.

* * *

.

A Year Without Rain

By: _**A**_nnie _**U**_chiha

.

_

* * *

_

_Rumores, ¿a quién le importa?_

.

.

.

.

_**(Sakura PO´V)**_

¡Joder! ¡Esto es una mierda!

Por fin había terminado. Aunque en realidad mi trabajo recién comenzaba. Después de aquella pequeña conversación con Naoko-san, me había puesto manos a la obra y limpié todo el cuarto. Quedando más decente, pensé que compraría nuevas sábanas, algunos muebles y otras cosas que necesitara.

Pero, antes de eso, debía lavar algunas prendas que había ido ensuciado en el camino hasta aquí. Ya saben que el viaje de Japón a Estados Unidos era sumamente largo y con muchísimas escalas, en las que aprovechaba para cambiarme.

Y ese era el motivo de mi dilema.

No sabía qué hacer.

Era lo más difícil que me había tocado en la vida.

¿Y qué era? Sí, elegir el estúpido detergente. Había ido a la lavandería del lugar donde vivía y vio cantidad de detergentes, unos decían "oxi-anillos" ó "cristales blancos", etc.

Aunque, que quieren que haga, nunca he lavado mi ropa. Jamás. En estos momentos odio a mi madre, la que me decía "Yo haré eso, Sakura-chan. Tú no tienes necesidad."

Agh.

¡Pero quién diablos son las personas que entienden esos lenguajes! Pueden reírse de mí, hasta yo misma me siento patética. No quiero imaginar lo que dirían mis colegas si vieran a la grandiosa Sakura Haruno, la que nunca le tuvo miedo a ninguna operación del corazón, la que siempre tubo soluciones a los casos más difíciles; sufrir para lavar ropa.

—Yo… creo que llevare a lavar todo eso. Me rindo— murmuré sombría. Odiaba el hecho de no ser buena en algo.

—Hmph, que torpe es usted, doctora Haruno.

—Ugh, cállate, además jamás en mi vida había tocado un detergente y…

Oh no.

¡OH NO!

Grandísima mierda. ¡Joder! Frente a ella se encontraba el tan aclamado Sasuke, del que le había hablado Naoko-san. Pero… ¡diablos! Ella quería que nadie supiera lo que en realidad era, y el tipo este la había tuteado con el sufijo de "Doctora." Y ella le había contestado por inercia.

Ante la arrogante sonrisa del muñeco torta, farfulló.

—Y bien, como lo sabes, novato.

Oh sí, disfruté en grande cuando la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró.

_**(Fin Sakura PO´V)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Novato?— cuestionó molesto—.Tienes que saber, que estoy en mi último año de medicina y que soy el mejor—, agregó con cierto orgullo.

Sakura se acercó a él y levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente, dado que el muchacho le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia.

—Eres un novato, porque como ya debes saber, he hecho muchísimo más de lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora—dijo sonriendo. Ella nunca había sido así, del tipo de gente que alardea de lo que sabe, pero Sasuke le sacaba su lado más… malvado.

—Hmph, presumida— murmuró colérico. Tenía razón la rosadita esa.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero, dime, ¿cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Te vi en la fotografía de un artículo de medicina, específicamente en uno de cardiología— le dijo seriamente.

—Ya veo— habló pensativa. Sabía que el secreto no se guardaría por mucho.

—Tengo una duda ¿Por qué estás aquí?— le cuestionó el pelinegro.

Sakura se volteó y le dio la espalda.

—No es de tu incumbencia— le respondió cortante.

—¿Sabes lo que darían los diarios por la noticia?— la incitó. Jamás había chantajeado, Haruno sacaba su… lado más calculador.

—En realidad no me importa, Sasuke—dijo, apoyándose en el lavado—. Yo soy reconocida por mi trabajo, no por dimes y diretes.

Diablos, no había caído.

—No es que iba a hacerlo, en realidad—prosiguió—. ¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?

—Naoko-san me lo dijo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar con esto— dijo suspirando. Ugh, aún no sabía qué hacer.

—Hn, yo podría ayudarte— sugirió en tono seductor.

Algo de lo que el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió. ¡Él nunca le hablado así a ninguna chica! Jamás.

—No quiero tu ayuda, respondió orgullosa.

—Bien, no pienso rogarte. Sólo recuerda que esos detergentes son muy fuertes, y si no eliges bien, ten por seguro que es mejor que vayas pensando en adquirir nueva ropa— habló restándole importancia.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando la pelirrosa lo cogió de la muñeca, susurrándole un leve "ayúdame, por favor".

Extrañamente no rechazó su toque. Sería, talvez, porque ella no lo hacía con malicia alguna.

Sasuke le ayudó indicándole lo que debía hacer, más su paciencia se colmó al ver que la chica no sabía ni exprimir una simple prenda.

—Pero que torpe, te mostraré como se hace— le dijo, quitándole los jeans que estaba lavando, mientras él lo hacía de forma rápida.

—Whoa, ¡eres increíble, Sasuke-kun!— exclamó emocionada. A lo que Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

Esa chica era extraña.

—Es sólo porque no soportaba ver tu torpeza.

—Ugh, discúlpame, señor perfecto— dijo, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron lavando, Sasuke jamás se sintió molesto por la presencia ajena, a lo contrario se sentía bien.

Y él, nunca fue consiente, de que Sakura. Fue a la primera que no alejó desde hace más de ocho años.

Cuando terminaron, ella le dio las gracias. Pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Espera, ahora necesito que me devuelvas el favor.

Sakura rodó los ojos, Sabía que el chico le pediría algo así. Había visto cómo sus ojos habían brillado maliciosos cuando le pidió ayuda.

—Está bien, que quieres— dijo, resignada.

—Hn, quiero que… me expliques algunas cosas— habló bajito, desviando la mirada indiferentemente.

—Mm, bueno. No pondré objeción, después de todo me ayudaste— le sonrió. —.Aunque no imaginé que alguien como tú me pediría algo así.

—¿Alguien como yo?— cuestionó Sasuke desconfiado.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que así, con el rostro un poco contraído, y sus increíbles ojos negros entrecerrados, se veía sumamente guapo.

—Jeje, no malentiendas Sasuke-kun— aclaró—. Sólo que alguien tan arrogante como tú…— hizo un ademán despreocupado.

—Hn, no soy tan estúpido como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad— dijo, comenzando a caminar a su habitación, volteando al ver que Sakura no avanzaba —. ¿Vienes?

—¿Eh? Claro— exclamó la chica, alegre. Caminando al lado del Uchiha.

Subieron por las escaleras y el pelinegro abrió la puerta. El cuarto era medianamente grande, las paredes eran de color celeste fuerte. Tenía un gran escritorio, un armario, una cama con un edredón negro. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue el estante que se extendía por toda la pared, repleta de libros y revistas.

Mientras el de ojos negros guardaba sus cosas, ella se quedó observando varios libros, hasta que vio uno en especial, tomándolo con cuidado.

.

"_**El arte de la Cardiología"**_

_**.**_

Era el primer libro… que había escrito ella.

—Hmph. No sé por qué te sorprendes— habló una neutra voz, alertándola.

—B-Bueno, es que…— rió nerviosa. —Es el primer libro que escribí.

—Y el único— completó el muchacho.

—No, llegué a escribir dos. El segundo es la continuación del otro. Sólo que era una edición limitada de cien ejemplares, y se vendieron muy rápido en Japón— explicó la Haruno.

—Hn, ya veo— con razón había sentido que ese libro estaba incompleto. —Había preguntado por todos lados sobre un segundo libro, pero nadie sabía nada.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres que te firme el libro?— dijo sonriendo. Vio como el apuesto joven desviaba la mirada y respondía que no le importaba. Más ella rió, cogió un bolígrafo que estaba en firma del escritorio y escribió unas cuantas palabras.

—Listo— dijo, cerrando el libro —.Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Habían llegado a las cuatro de la tarde al cuarto del Uchiha, y ya eran las diez.

¡Por Kami, se había quedado seis horas!

—Entonces, si hicieras un corte aquí, llegarías a reparar la válvula aórtica, de tal manera que sea menos invasivo para el corazón— explicaba la Haruno, sobre un dibujo. Le mostraba a Sasuke como debía operar y saber en qué zona exactamente debía hacer los cortes.

Quizás no era el mejor método, pero al notar su concentrada expresión, supo que él le entendía perfectamente. Cuando terminó, se estiró para relajar sus músculos había sido una tarde muy provechosa.

—¿Alguna duda?— dijo dirigiéndose a él.

—Hn, no. Al menos por el momento— completo. Comenzó a ordenar todo, pues habían terminado desordenando una gran cantidad de libros y apuntes. Sakura s ofreció a ayudarlo y terminaron más rápido.

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya, Sasuke-kun— comentó.

—Hmph, bien. Te acompaño— Sakura asintió. Mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a su armario y le lanzaba una chaqueta, que ella atrapó confundida.

—Etto… ¿Por qué?

—Hn, afuera hace frío. Aquí no lo sientes porque encendí la calefacción— le dijo, cogiendo sus llaves, para abrir la puerta, más cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

—Hey, las damas primero— dijo, saliendo primero—. También te voy a enseñar modales, Uchiha. Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír disimuladamente.

Bajaron y se despidieron con un leve "adiós".

Naoko-san sonrió. Había visto todo, desde que Sasuke entró a la lavandería, ella los había espiado. Se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando le ofreció ayuda. Aún más cuando este le pidió un favor a Sakura. Y ahora que la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto, y al ver que la chica llevaba puesta una casaca de Sasuke.

Sabía que no se había equivocado.

Estaba segura que Sakura había despertado la curiosidad de Sasuke. Esperaba que ella lo ayudara.

.

.

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

.

.

Sakura suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, aún tenía puesta la chaqueta que Sasuke le había prestado. Era suya, definitivamente, tenía su aroma.

El aroma de Sasuke.

Habían estudiado toda la tarde, técnicamente había sido su maestra. Sasuke era muy inteligente, ella nunca había sido buena enseñando, pero él parecía entenderle perfectamente.

—Será un gran cardiólogo…— murmuró. Ahora solo deseaba echarse a dormir en las sábanas que había comprado…

Un momento.

¡Esperen un momento!

La Haruno comprobó, aterrada que no había comprado ni las sábanas, ni el edredón, ni el colchón… mucho menos la almohada, joder.

Grandísima mierda.

—Maldición— bufó enojada. Ugh, y todo era culpa de Sasuke.

¡Sí, era su estúpida culpa! Si él no le hubiera dicho para enseñarle, ella habría ido tranquilamente al centro comercial, pero no, ¡y ahora no tenía ni un puto colchón!

Estaba furiosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió sus llaves y volvió a salir con un solo objetivo: el Uchiha.

El pelinegro estaba repasando algunas notas, leía tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de café. Generalmente estudiaba hasta las dos o tres de la mañana y despertaba a las siete, pero que podía hacer, debía hacerlo si deseaba ser el mejor. Su lectura fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta.

Frunció el ceño, no estaría de mal decirle un par de cosas al tipo o tipa que había hozado a llamar de esa manera. Más se sorprendió —aunque su rostro no lo demostrase— al ver a la Haruno allí, con expresión molesta.

—¡Tú! Es tu estúpida culpa, Uchiha— le gritó.

—Hn, a que te refieres— espetó sereno. Era extraño, curiosamente con ella no podía soltar sus ácidos comentarios.

—Ugh, sucede que no tengo ni sábanas ni nada para dormir. ¿Y por qué? Porque el señorito quería que le ayude ¡se me olvido!—exclamó algo angustiada—Y ahora no sé dónde diablos voy a dormir— susurró.

—Hn. Te prestaré una bolsa de dormir—dijo él.

—No está mal— respondió más calmada. En realidad, habría gritado para desfogarse.

Sí que era bipolar…

Sakura entró a la habitación, no pensaba quedarse congelada, más antes de ingresar Sasuke se interpuso.

—No te dije que pasaras, espera afuera— le dijo con un frío y cortante tono de voz.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, tengo frío— de un manotazo la chica lo apartó y sin pedir permiso entró y se sentó en un cómodo sillón, sonriéndole desafiante.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, alguien normal se hubiera intimidado.

No, ella no era normal.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella era rara. En silencio se encaminó a su armario y sacó de un cajón una bolsa de dormir prolijamente doblada, tirándosela a la Haruno.

—¡Hey!— reclamó la joven médico, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él tan sólo soltó una sonrisa prepotente.

—Odioso…—susurró—.Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte Sasuke— sus jades brillaron, y a Sasuke no le gustó nada ese destello malicioso.

Sólo se pudo ver como ella le explicaba algo, mientras que él negaba con la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella le debió haber dicho algo que hizo que el pelinegro bufara y asintiera disgustado. La chica pareció agradecerle y despedirse efusivamente.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, esa mujer…

.

.

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

.

.

—Oigan… ¿ese no es Uchiha?— murmuró un muchacho inglés.

—Sí es él, pero ¿acaso ella no es Haruno Sakura?— susurró otro.

—Sí, es ella. ¿Pero que hace Uchiha con ella? Eh, ¡parece que hablan!

—¿Por qué esa tipa camina tan cerca de Sasuke-kun?— esta vez fue una muchacha la que murmuraba colérica.

—Y él no la aparta, parece que incluso le responde, ¡la odio!

—Más respeto, Smith, si no te has dado cuenta, Uchiha está con Haruno Sakura, la aprendiza de Tsunade Senjü. Uh, parece que él sabe elegir bien con quien andar…—continuó—. ¿Estarán saliendo?

Ante esa posibilidad las universitarias chillaron molestas. Era imposible.

Cada una de ellas había tratado de acercarte al pelinegro, más este siempre las ignoraba o las humillaba con respuestas hirientes. Y ahora, se le veía muy tranquilo hablando… ¡con Haruno Sakura! ¿De qué conocería a aquella prodigio?

Ambos habían llegado juntos a la universidad. Todos estaban sorprendidos, dado que Sasuke no hablaba con **nadie**, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y Haruno Sakura ya era toda una eminencia.

Sasuke estaba molesto.

No, estaba muy molesto.

¿Cómo había aceptado aquella descabellada propuesta? Ahora era el centro de atención de sus compañeros. Bueno, la compañía que tenía llamaba mucho la atención, y no precisamente por su exótica presencia.

Si no la conocieran, —porque al parecer la mayoría la conocía— podría pasar fácilmente como una simple universitaria. Ella iba vestida con unos jeans simples, unas botas negras altas de tacón, una sencilla polera blanca y encima un abrigo negro, por el frió. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, con varios mechones sueltos, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Se había maquillado levemente, con rímel y brillo de labios natural.

Por otro lado, él simplemente se había puesto unos jeans, un polo negro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Aunque su ropa no era de marca, Sasuke lucía envidiable. Seguramente así se pusiera un costal de papas en él se vería genial.

—Sasuke-kun ¿dónde es?— preguntó la Haruno.

—Tsk, no seas molesta Sakura. Falta poco. Diablos, porque acepté venir contigo…— farfulló.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

Oh, ahora lo recordaba.

**Haruno lo había chantajeado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Tengo un favor que pedirte, Sasuke._

—_Hn— los ojos de ella brillaban maliciosos, él sabía que había algo oculto allí._

—_Bueno, ahora no tengo trabajo. Tengo dinero, pero no pienso estar todo el día vagando, así que… pensaba en ir a tu universidad y…_

—_Ni lo sueñes._

_La chica frunció el ceño ante la tosca interrupción del Uchiha quien la miraba con un mohín de desagrado. Pensaba en decirle un par de cosas, pero se contuvo. Oh, ella lo haría aceptar._

—_Mm, si no quieres ayudarme está bien— musitó calmada —. Pero por allí vi que te faltan varios detalles Sasuke-kun, sobre todo en el corte de los ventrículos, cuando quieras operar en corazón abierto. Hagamos un trato, tú me llevas, y prometo enseñarte todo lo que sé, cualquier duda que tengas. _

_Sasuke la miró interesado. Él deseaba especializarse en cardiología, y el que Haruno, una de las mejores cardiólogas del mundo le ofreciera sus conocimientos era tan tentador…_

—_Oh, y si no aceptas le hablaré a todo el mundo sobre el poster de las chicas Play Boy que tienes allí, Uchiha. ¡Y autografiado! No te creí así. _

_El chico la fulminó con la mirada. _

_Un tic apareció en su cien. ¿Acaso ella lo chantajeaba? _

_Estúpido poster._

_Y sobre todo ¡Estúpido Kakashi!_

_Recordaba que la primera vez que Kakashi lo visitó le había llevado ese "regalito" con algo escrito, jamás le tomó atención, y tiempo después ni se dio cuenta._

_En el poster escrito algo como: "Hacerlo contigo fue maravillo. Una gran orgia, ¡ya quiero repetirlo!"_

_Joder, no quería imaginar el porqué de ese tipo de autógrafo hacía su pervertido jefe. _

_Y así por conveniencia y chantaje, Sasuke aceptó llevarla. Sakura se despidió después de agradecerle, pero antes de que ella se marchara, arrancó el poster rompiéndolo y tirándolo al tacho de basura._

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba allí, siendo presas de las murmuraciones.

Sasuke odiaba eso, a ella no parecía importarle.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres Sasuke.

El chico volteó a mirarla, ella le devolvió una intensa mirada, seria.

—Cuando eres talentoso, siempre habrán personas que busquen mal, y quiera inventar cosas sobre ti, debes aprender a no enojarte ni tomarle importancia. Sólo pasar de ellos— le dijo—. Los rumores sólo son eso, no deben importarte. Debes saberlo desde ahora.

Él la miró escéptico. Aunque en su mente, se sorprendía una vez más, Sakura era una mujer muy madura, no parecía tener tan sólo veintidós años.

"_**Es genial, ¿no, Uchiha?"**_

Habló una vocecilla en su interior. Sakura no era genial, él sólo reconocía que era algo madura.

"_**Oh, y ahora negaras que no te sientes atraído por su forma de ser. Piénsalo, estás acostumbrado a estar rodeado de niñitas inmaduras, que Sakura te ha impactado"**_

Quiso insultar a su conciencia.

"_**Vamos, niño. No te pongas así, admite que ella ha llamado tu atención. Y como no hacerlo, si es tan diferentes a las otras."**_

Ugh, claro que no. Sakura era… peculiar. Pero que llamara su atención. Eso no.

"_**¿Ah no? Y se puede saber porque no la alejaste cuando se acercó a ti, porque la ayudaste con su ropa, porque le pediste ayudad, por qué la estás ayudando ahora. ¿Puedes responder?"**_

Oh sí, la expresión de Sasuke era tan apacible y neutra. Si supieran que su menta siempre era el lugar de mayor desorden, cuestionamientos y demás.

.

.

**~o**O-**σ**-O**o~**

.

.

Sakura estaba enojada.

¡El baboso de Sasuke la estaba ignorando! Le había estado hablando y el tipo ni se dignaba a responderle.

—¡Te estoy hablando Uchiha!.

Oh, Sakura no tuvo mejor idea para atraer su atención.

Pellizcarlo.

Dejando perplejos a todos. Y despertando de su ensueño al muchacho.

—Tu… ¿me has pellizcado?— arrastró las palabras con expresión lúgubre. Su voz parecía destilar veneno.

—Sí, no me escuchabas— respondió ella indignada. Cualquier chica ya se habría echado a llorar por el tono de Sasuke.

Sasuke recordó con molestia, que ella no era una simple chica.

—Mou, no te molestes, Sasuke— le dijo, regalándole una gran sonrisa—.Ahora vamos ¿sí?

El chico quedó levemente sorprendido, verla allí, con una gran y sincera sonrisa, y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—_O-Okaa-san… _

_Había descubierto por qué no apartaba a Sakura, por qué no la alejaba, por qué la ayuda y le pedía ayuda._

_Ella…_

… _le recordaba tanto a su madre._

Habían pasado trece largos años, y él aún recordaba perfectamente la cálida sonrisa de su madre.

Sus oídos distinguían los cuchicheos de los demás, seguramente porque la Haruno lo había tomado del brazo y él no hacía nada para apartarla. Pero, no le importó.

_A él ya no le importaban los rumores. Sólo… eran vanas palabras de personas trascendentes en su vida. Lo había entendido. _

* * *

_Bien, para entender un poquito mejor. Sasuke es una persona odiosa, arrogante, ególatra. Y odia la compañía, no le gusta. Pero, ¿porqué deja que Sakura se le acerqué? Ahí esta la respuesta, le recuerda mucho a su madre, por su manera de sonreir. Oh, casi por el final hay un dato clave. Ugh, aún no logro acercarme al punto principal, del cual partiré con fuerza. _

_Aun habrán más momentos felices, necesito que estos dos se acerquen más. Ahm, lo bueno viene pronto. xD _

_Me decepcionó un poco ver la mitad de reviews, ¿esque la historia no gusta? Siento que no es bueno, si no hay más reviews, he de suponer que la historia no gusta, y pues... ya no la seguiré publicando._

_ Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos. Muuuuchos besotes. x3_

III.


	4. ¡¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo!

__

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí reportándome con el seguiente capi. Espero les guste, más comentarios abajo, ahora, ¡a leer!

Disclaimer; Naruto NO me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mía, no le permito a nadie que la tome.

* * *

.

.

__

**IV.**

_¡¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?_

_._

.

______________

__

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

—¿Sasuke?... ¡¿Sasuke?

El muchacho abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión y volteó a ver la pelirrosa que lo miraba de forma preocupada. Desvió el rostro y se soltó del agarre de ella.

—En qué diablos estoy pensando…— murmuró ofuscado. Sus manos se dirigieron a su desordenado cabello, para revolotearlo más. Por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, ante sus ojos, el cabello rosáceo de ella se volvió largo y negro. Los ojos jade, que le habían llamado la atención días atrás, pasaron a ser gentiles orbes azabaches.

Él había visto a su madre en Sakura. Endureció el rostro, ¡él no podía pensar en su madre! Después de todo, él la odiaba.

Ella lo había abandonado.

Lo había dejado, aun cuando él le rogó, le suplicó. Es más, aun cuando él le lloró para que lo dejara acompañarlo.

Al parecer a su madre no le había importado que él se rompiera en ese preciso instante…

Sakura sintió como el muchacho se soltó de ella, y avanzaba rápidamente. Tubo la tentación de reclamarle, más cuando se acercó a él, pudo ver en sus negrísimos ojos una sombra de dolor y tristeza.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿qué es lo que te hace sufrir tanto? Quizá…" pensó para sí misma, mirándole con tristeza. No sabía por qué, pero el verlo así, la ponía mal. Quería alegrarle, arrancarle una sonrisa.

No entendía sus sentimientos, sus emociones habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana, siempre se consideró una mujer calculadora, pero con Sasuke; no podía evitar pensar en ayudarle, en hacerle feliz.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué dices si me cargas?

La chica apoyó sus manos en los hombros del azabache, prácticamente, subiéndose en él.

El Uchiha olvidó por un momento lo que le aquejaba y volteó el rostro para ver a la pelirrosa sonriéndole burlona.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, mujer?— murmuró exasperado, con expresión lúgubre.

—Nada, sólo quería ver si me podrías dar un paseíto en tu espalda— dijo, como si nada.

La Haruno sabía que Sasuke estaba enfadado, pero no le importó, con sólo ver como aquel velo de tristeza se disipaba de sus ojos, sonrió feliz. El chico consiguió que ella lo soltera y bufó con molestia.

—Ugh, eres una M-O-L-E-S-T-I-A, ¿lo sabías?— él le deletreó aquel odioso calificativo con una media sonrisa.

—Y tú eres un P-E-S-A-D-O ¿lo sabías?— le imitó.

El pelinegro la miró con desagrado. Ella no respondía a ninguna de sus provocaciones, no importaba como le hablara, siempre le contestaba de igual o peor forma. Cualquier otra chica ya se hubiera puesto a llorar, quizá lo habría insultado por grosero. Pero Sakura, Dios, esa mujer era todo un caso.

Sakura aprovechó que Sasuke divagaba, parecía tener expresión imperturbable, pero inexplicablemente, ella podía identificar sus emociones en esos pequeñísimos gestos de su rostro. Le cogió del brazo y lo jaló, para que caminase más rápido.

—Pero que molesta eres…— le dijo, dejándose llevar. Él no sonreía, su rostro no mostraba un cambio especial, pero al menos, ella ya no veía ese dolor en los ojos de él.

.

.

**~-o-~**

.

.

—¿Quién rayos se cree esa tipa? ¡Mira como toca a Sasuke-kun!

—Su cabello es rosa, ¡pero qué mal gusto!

—Esa perra…

Desde una mesa, de esas que estaban instaladas en el campus para el descanso de sus estudiantes, unas muchachas americanas hablaban, coléricas. Eran Sarah Calahan, Amy Lee y Karin Liván. Ellas no eran de la Facultad de Medicina, sino más bien de la Escuela de Enfermeras. Desde hace mucho que estaban enamoradas de Sasuke.

Cada una de ellas, en especial Karin, habían tratado de acercarse a él con un millón de escusas, cada una más patética que la otra.

El Uchiha no era idiota, sabía sus intenciones, y simplemente las ignoraba. Ahora estaban rabiosas, habían escuchado el rumor de que Uchiha Sasuke había llegado con una bella muchacha —ellas no le veían nada de bella— y que al parecer era su novia.

El muchacho que les contó les dijo que no había otra explicación, ella se mostraba demasiado amigable y Uchiha no parecía molestarse. Oh, y explotaron al ver como ella se le había colgado de la espalda y luego lo molestaba, mientras que él parecía algo aburrido, pero no la apartaba.

—¡Porque esa tipa, somos más bellas que esa!— chilló Amy.

—Calma, Amy. Debemos analizar la situación— Karin, arregló sus gafas, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Le vamos a dar una linda bienvenida a esa zorra, y a dejarle en claro, que Sasuke es nuestro.

Las demás sonrieron apoyándola. Esa tipa no saldría bien librada. Sólo deberían esperar a que Sasuke la dejara sola, y ya se enteraría…

.

.

**~-o-~**

.

.

—Hmph, ya llegamos— soltó de mala gana—. ¡Deja de joderme, Sakura!

Sasuke se había cansado, en verdad. Había aguantado DEMASIADO, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero Sakura no dejaba de bailotear a su alrededor.

—Ugh, pero que genio. Ya no te molestaré— le dijo con aire despreocupado, su semblante cambió a uno de alegría—. ¡Bien, entremos!

"Qué bipolar" pensó el Uchiha con molestia.

Ambos entraron una moderna estructura de cuatro pisos, las paredes eran totalmente blancas, y pinturas de Kandinsky (1) complementaban de forma exquisita la decoración.

Según le había dicho Sasuke, allí era donde estaban las oficinas de sus maestros y del Decano de la Facultad, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! ¿Es que esta bella ninfa es la bellísima Doctora Haruno?

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante aquella voz. Sasuke bufó con molestia.

—Tsk, Lee-sensei…— lo último lo dijo con desprecio.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Sí eres tú, mi mujer de ensueño, Haruno Sakura-sama!— un hombre de cejas pobladas y traje ¿verde? corría hacía la pelirrosa con los brazos extendidos.

Sakura se asustó. Y al ver que aquel raro tipo se le acercaba se escondió detrás de Sasuke.

—Eh ¡pero qué es esto! ¡Porque Uchiha se interpone en nuestra relación!— exclamó el de cejas pobladas.

"¿Me estoy interponiendo en su… relación?" pensó Sasuke, algo confuso.

"¿Tenemos una relación?" se cuestionó Sakura, algo avergonzada.

—¡Cállate, Lee! la estas asustando, ¿qué no ves?

Un golpe llegó a caer en la cabeza del nombrado. Una muchacha de cabello castaño cogido en dos graciosos chonguitos les sonreía con confianza, mientras sus ojos chocolate parecían brillar.

—Disculpen a Lee, a veces se emociona demasiado— dijo ella. Fijó su vista en una mata rosa que salía de la espalda del pelinegro.

—Oh, ¡tú eres Sakura!— exclamó ella, maravillada. Pareciese que viera una joya, o algo así.

—Eh… yo sólo deseo hablar con el Director— musitó algo intimidada.

—¡Claro! Pero déjame presentarme, soy Tenten Ama, maestra de Rehabilitación médica, al igual que el obsesionado que te acosó hace un rato.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos— dijo, con una leve sonrisa de cortesía—. Ahora si me disculpan debo…

—¡Espera, Sakura!— exclamó Tenten —.Tú eres toda una eminencia, debes contarme cuál es tu secreto. Mira ¡hasta eres menor que yo!

—Quizá después. En verdad necesito ver al Director, nos veremos luego— se disculpó. En verdad tenía prisa.

—Mou, bueno. Pero no te olvides, ¿eh?— recordó la castaña. Sakura sólo le sonrió.

—Descuida, bien, ahora vámonos Sasuk… ¡eh! ¡A dónde diablos ha ido el Uchiha!— exclamó molesta. El pelinegro había desaparecido.

—¿Sasuke-san? Se marchó hace un momento— dijo Tenten, meditando. El de ojos negros se había marchado silenciosamente.

—Ugh, ese Uchiha. ¡Que se joda, ahora no lo voy a ayudar!

—¿Le hablas así a Sasuke-san? ¿Él lo sabe?— cuestionó Tenten un poco sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Él sabe muy bien lo que pienso de él— musitó con voz tétrica, recordando todos los insultos que le había dicho —a modo de juego, pero se los había dicho—.

—Debes de ser muy cercana a Sasuke-san ¿no, Sakura-san?— la castaña le sonrió. Negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión desconcertada de la Haruno.

—Sasuke-san es muy solitario. La mayoría de sus compañeros le tienen algo de… miedo. Creo que es el aura que tiene, le rodea una energía muy imponente. Y las chicas sólo le hablan para declarársele.

—Él se lo busca, es muy borde.

Tenten rió ante el comentario de la pelirrosa. —Tienes razón, Sakura-san. Pero, me alegra que tenga una amiga… ¿o acaso son novios?— preguntó mirándola sugestivamente.

—¡C-Claro que no! Alguien de mi nivel no estaría con un novato— exclamó azorada—.A-Ahora si me disculpas debo ver al director— murmuró sonrojada.

—Sólo era una pregunta inocente— dijo la castaña al ver a la Haruno subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

—¿De dónde conoce Uchiha a mi flor de cerezo?— intervino Lee, quien hasta el momento había estado inconsciente por el golpe de Tenten.

—No lo sé— resolvió ella—. Pero, ¿Qué hace alguien cómo ella aquí?— se preguntó a sí misma. Bueno, no importaba mucho, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a la tan aclamada Haruno, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

.

.

**~-o-~**

.

.

Sakura jadeó por el cansancio. Había subido esas interminables escaleras prácticamente corriendo. No entendía porque se había puesto así de incómoda ante la pregunta de Tenten.

—Tan sólo me sorprendió…— se auto-convenció.

Uchiha Sasuke no le gustaba, ¡ni siquiera le atraía! Lo consideraba guapo, pero que le gustara era otra cosa. Respiró y se relajó, ahora debía hablar con Sarutobi Hiruzen. Se acomodó mejor el cabello e ingresó a la imponente oficina, no sin antes pensar en alguna venganza para Sasuke, quien la había abandonado.

Media hora después, salió de la oficina con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

"No sabes lo que te espera, Uchiha"

No sabía por qué se había tomado tan apecho el hecho que se fuera sin decirle nada, ¡pero, vamos! Quería molestarlo. Y oh, ya quería ver su rostro cuando la viera.

Al salir del edificio se fue directamente a una boutique, necesitaba la ropa adecuada.

.

.

**~-o-~**

.

.

El pelinegro entró al aula. Diablos, se la había hecho tarde. Cuando lo vieron, sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, mientras algunas chicas lo miraban con ojos llorosos. Rodó los ojos hastiado, y se ubicó en la tercera fila. El salón era amplio, había en total, veinte escritorios, con una laptop personal y un cómodo sillón. Yale, era la universidad más cara, era de esperarse tanto lujo.

—Bien, chicos. ¡Dejen de murmurar, por favor!— habló el delegado, quien había salido al frente para hablarle a sus compañeros. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, guardaron silencio.

El chico pareció satisfecho y continuó.

—Gracias, seré breve— prosiguió— Voy a pasar dos listas, los cursos de Introducción a la Cardiología e Introducción a Gastroenterología se darán inicio hoy, a las siete de la noche. El curso será dictado todos los días hasta las nueve de la noche. Los que deseen inscribirse pueden anotarse.

—¿Pero por qué tan pronto, James?— habló una chica, algo extrañada.

—El director lo decidió así, los que deseen pueden anotarse y asistir desde hoy— dijo, pasando las listas—.Ah, se me olvidaba, tenemos toda la hora libre, el profesor no vino hoy.

Se oyeron expresiones de júbilo mientras volvían al bullicio. Una chica se le acercó al pelinegro con una hoja.

—Sasuke, aquí debes poner tus datos, quieres Cardiología ¿no?— habló cordialmente. Era sumamente atractiva.

—Hmph, gracias.

Se podría decir que Shion Sasaki era la única chica que no estaba interesada en él, siempre le hablaba gentilmente pero no se le insinuaba. Alguna vez habló con ella y le había mencionado que ella los prefería "alegres y rubios". Al menos no era una loca acosadora.

Colocó su nombre y le entrego la dichosa lista. Shión le sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento, que estaba delante del suyo.

—Así que porfín decidiste aparecer con tu novia, ¡vaya, Sasuke! Ya entiendo porque las rechazabas a todas. Teniendo a Sakura Haruno…— comentó la de ojos lavanda y largo cabello platinado.

—Tsk ¿de qué hablas?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso Haruno no es tu novia? Todos piensan que sí, es más, debido a eso, muchas chicas han estado llorando— le dijo, señalándole a una chica que cabello negro que sollozaba.

—Hn, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada— Respondió, dando por zanjado el tema. Cogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Ni bien se fue, la chica de cabello negro se le acercó a Shión.

—¿Q-Que te dijo, Shión?— preguntó ella esperanzada. Sabía que al menos Sasuke no despreciaba a la de cabello platinado. Y le había pedido el favor.

La chica suspiró —No lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmo. Tan sólo me dijo que no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada.

La pelinegra rompió en llanto. —¡Si no lo negó, entonces en cierto! Sasuke sale con esa tal Haruno. ¡No es justo, yo lo he querido desde que estábamos en primer año!

Shión negó con la cabeza, sabía que su amiga sólo estaba obsesionada. Suspiró, ella deseaba encontrar a un chico lindo, alegre, extrovertido, rubio y de ojos azules.

_"Cuando lo encuentre no lo dejaré ir"_

Dejó que sus pensamientos volaran.

A las siete de la noche, una gran aula ya se encontraba llena, alrededor de cuarenta alumnos, con inspiración para la cardiología se reunieron. Todos esperaban ansiosos a su profesor o profesora. Nadie sabía quién les impartiría el curso, la curiosidad era palpable. El pelinegro estaba en la primera fila, el tema le importaba mucho, así que había optado por estar adelante. Se apoyaba en sus manos, y su mirada aburrida viajó a la puerta, que se abría lentamente, todos guardaron silencio.

Una mujer de cabello medianamente corto de color rosa, poseedora de unos bellos jades, remarcado y con largas pestañas, de labios rosáceos, vestida con un pantalón de vestir gris y tacones, su conjunto era acompañado por una blusa rosa y encima de ella un suéter gris, de una tonalidad más suave que el pantalón.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Sasuke la vio impresionado, sus ojos se dilataron.

Ella les sonrió con confianza, y pareció mofarse cuando su mirada chocó con la del Uchiha.

—Mucho gusto, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, he hecho una especialización en cardiología. Y he hecho estudios en la estructura del corazón, no sólo soy médico, sino también doctora. Yo les impartiré el curso de Introducción a la Cardiología. ¿Preguntas?

Todos levantaron la mano.

—Si desean preguntarme sobre el porqué me vieron esta mañana con el joven Uchiha, me temo que no podré responderles— musitó. Sasuke la miro feo.

Ella soltó una risita, y tan sólo quedaron diez manos levantadas.

—Dra. Haruno, es un verdadero honor que usted sea nuestra maestra. ¡Ahora sí Yale se lució!— exclamó un muchacho, mientras otros lo coreaban.

—No es necesario que me digan así, sólo díganme Sakura, después de todo, tengo casi si misma edad— dijo ella con simpleza.

—¡Es imposible, Dra. Haruno, jamás me atrevería a tutearla!— habló una muchacha, quien estaba sentada en la tercera fila. —Usted es de nuestra edad, pero vaya… ¡nosotros seguimos en la universidad!

—¿Podría decirnos su secreto? Deseo seguir su ejemplo, Sakura— musitó un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, muy atractivo.

—Oh… bueno— Sakura pareció meditarlo, ¿acaso ella tendría alguna secreto? Observo a los muchachos, todos parecían impacientes ante lo que iría decir, fijó su vista en Sasuke. El parecía algo aburrido.

"Lo haré pagar" pensó.

¡Mierda! Pero que tenía ella con Uchiha. Ugh, se lo estaba tomando muy personal. Ahora no era el momento.

—Fue suerte.

Todos quedaron atónitos.

—¿S-Suerte?— murmuraron.

—Sí, suerte— la Haruno pareció ponerse seria. —Jamás se me pasó por la mente ser médico. Fue algo que salió de la nada. Lo hice para contradecir a mi padre, quien quería que me encargase de la empresa familiar. Pero cuando ingrese y comencé a sumergirme en este mundo… ya no pude dejarlo.

—¿Cómo influyó Tsunade Senjü?—preguntó una muchacha.

—¿Tsunade-sama?— Sakura parpadeando varias veces—. Oh, ella fue mi profesora, justamente, en el curso de Introducción a la Cardiología. Tuvimos muchas diferencias, yo era algo problemática, cuestionaba todo, no creía ciegamente en los libros, dijo que le gustó mi estilo— la pelirrosa pareció sonreír, al ver que no habían más preguntas, decidió empezar con la clase.

La reunión fue muy entretenida, y no se quedaron hasta las nueve, sino hasta las diez. ¡Por Kami! El tiempo se había ido volando, los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados y prometieron ir todos los días sin falta, algo que la Haruno agradeció.

Sakura se acercó al puesto de Sasuke, algunos alumnos se quedaron viendo la escena, les daba curiosidad. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Vamos, Sasuke-kun? No pretenderás que vuelva sola ¿o sí?— la chica frunció el ceño.

—Hn, no me importa lo que te pase— le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada maquiavélica al Uchiha, este hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Hn, pero que mujer más molesta.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke! Pero antes debemos ir al centro comercial, debo comprar algunas cosas.

—¿A esta hora?— cuestionó él, algo cabreado. Deseaba irse, leer un poco y luego dormir, de nuevo, ella alteraba su rutina.

—Sí, dado que cierta persona me entretuvo por explicarle algo, no pude hacer las compras— dijo, mirándole sugestivamente.

El pelinegro no era idiota, prácticamente le decía. "Fue-por-tu-culpa-y-ahora-lo-arreglas"

Emitió un suspiro de molestia. Diablos, aún no entendía porque no la apartaba, oh, ¡claro que lo había intentado! Pero Haruno no entendía. Y a decir verdad, a él… no le molestaba tanto.

—Hn, vamos. Quiero volver temprano para estudiar.

La de ojos verdes le sonrió, cogió su bolso y se puso a la par de él para irse juntos.

—¡Porque Sakura-san se va con Uchiha!

Algunos estudiantes que se habían quedado murmuraban sobre la posible relación de esos dos. La Doctora Haruno le hablaba con mucha confianza al pelinegro, parecían ser muy amigos.

—N-No tengo oportunidad…

—¡Yumi-chan! ¡Qué sucede, no llores!— una de sus compañeras, Kurumizawa Yumi, —también japonesa—, no había podido evitar romper en llanto. Algunos jóvenes la miraron compadecidos. Casi todas las chicas estaban enamoradas del amargado de Uchiha.

—E-Es que, seguro Sasuke-kun es novio de Sakura-san… con razón nunca le hacía caso a nadie— la chica seguía hipando. Ella lo había querido desde que lo conoció, y siempre trató de acercársele, se había dejado humillar. Pero jamás obtuvo algo de Sasuke. Y ahora entendía por qué.

Le había dolido tanto cuando vio la confianza de esos dos, al ver la radiante sonrisa de la Haruno Sakura, y el ver que Sasuke le correspondía con una minúscula sonrisa. Había oído como ella le decía que debían ir al centro comercial, a lo que él le respondía que debía ser rápido, para que volviesen pronto…

¿Acaso ellos vivían juntos?

El sólo pensarlo la hacía sufrir, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Sasuke-kun era un joven con un futuro prometedor, alguien que destacaba, bendecido con inteligencia y belleza; muy diferente a ella. Y Haruno Sakura, bueno, ella tenía toda una trayectoria, a pesar de que sólo les llevaba un año.

Era comprensible, la Doctora Haruno era grandiosa.

Desde ya le había parecido raro que ella dictara un curso, sabía que muchas universidades le habían hecho invitaciones, que ella jamás había aceptado. Quizá por Sasuke…

No pudo aguantar más y echó a correr, pese a los gritos de sus compañeros, salió de la sala y siguió corriendo. Tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—Y-Yo… amo a Sasuke-kun… ¡¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?

Sabía que no era la única, y que muchas otras chicas deberían estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué decir? A decir verdad, cuando escribía este capi me puse a pensar en las chicas a las que les gustaba Sasuke, y estoy segura de no todas ellas eran gritonas, aquí quise mostrar un poquito de como algunas que de una u otra manera sufren, digo, a nadie le gusta ver al chico que "aman" con otra, ¿no? _

_¡Aparece Shión! Así que ya saben, a ella le gustan rubios y alegre, ¿a quien les recuerda? xD Esta chica va a traer complicaciones, oh, ¡y Karin!, quien también ya aparece. ¡Dios, estoy deseperándome! Aún no me acerco ni un poquito al tema central de la historia, ¡ya quiero que empiece el conflicto!_

_Bien, sólo eso. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por los review, la verdad si me había sentido mal al ver que la historia no tenía acogida, pero me llevé tremenda alegría al ver 13 reviews! muchísimas gracias, enserio. Cuídense, nos leemos. _


	5. Amistad

Naruto es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

También estoy publicando esta historia en F a n f i c s L a n d i a . c o m . Lo aclaro para evitar mal entendidos. :3

* * *

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco, espero de todo corazón les guste. :3 Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y demás. Soy muy feliz. (L

Pero... he notado algo, el anterior capi, en el que dije que si la historia no gustaba y no publicaría, me llegaron muchos reviews, y ahora, **me dejó algo desconcertada que sólo llegaran la tercera parte de estos**. Me gustaría muchísimo que aquellas personitas que comentaron la otra vez, me siguieran dejando sus opiniones, en verdad. Oh, por cierto, **ya pueden comentar todos, aquellas/os que tengan o no una cuenta**, ya habilité la opción.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

A Year Whitout Rain

By:

Annie Uchiha

* * *

_V._

_¡Yo ayudaré a ese teme, dattebayo!_

.

.

_**Hatake y Namikaze Asociados, 10:00 am.**_

_(Esto sucedía mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la universidad.)_

.

.

—¿Eh? ¡No te esperaba tan pronto, hijo!

Un atractivo hombre, de facciones masculinas y maduras; cabellos rubios y profundos y rasgados ojos azules, le sonreía paternalmente a un joven, con las mismas características de él. El más joven le devolvió el gesto, mientras el mayor lo envolvía en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Jeje, sucede que el avión llego más pronto de lo que se esperaba, papá— explicó el joven rubio, separándose de Minato Namikaze, su padre.

—Me alegro, pero me hubieras dicho para ir a esperarte al aeropuerto, pequeño rubio— le dijo Minato, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hijo. Quizás Naruto ya era un adulto, pero para él siempre sería un pequeño niño hiperactivo.

—No era necesario, además quería ver si podía ubicarme. El lugar no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo tan imponente como siempre— comenzó el chico, observando la gran oficina de Hatake&Namikaze Asociados.

—Así es, hemos crecido como firma, ahora que culminarás tu último año en Yale, podrás ir viendo el funcionamiento de todo— habló el mayor.

Naruto se había marchado a los quince años a Alemania, con el pretexto de conocer el mundo y valerse por sí mismo, al inicio no le fue nada bien, dado que siempre había tenido comodidades, pero logró adaptarse. Atraído por la Escuela de Leyes de Francia, a los diecisiete años había viajado al país europeo, logrando pasar el examen de admisión —después de mucho esfuerzo—. Finalmente, su padre le había hecho volver, dado que ya debía ir familiarizándose con lo que en un futuro no muy lejano, sería suyo.

—Sí. Oh, por cierto papá, he mandado a traer todos mis coches de Francia.

Al Namikaze se le desencajó el rostro, adoptando una mueca de terror.

—¿T-Todos, Naruto?— preguntó con cierto temor, a lo que el rubio menos le miro con confusión

—Sí, todos, ¿porqué?

Naruto era amante de los autos. Minato estaba seguro de que si pudiera se hubiera casado con sus autos. Poseía un Ferrari, un Lamborgini Murciélago, un Audi, un BWM, un Mercedes Benz, un Aston Martín y un Convertible.

Al rubio no le gustaba alardear mucho de esto, pero muchas veces aquellos fabulosos autos lo habían ayudado en sus conquistas, no es que haya tenido una vida amorosa muy activa, pero como todo universitario, tuvo algunas novias, quienes caían fascinadas por sus rasgados ojos azulados y por los magníficos vehículos en los que se movía.

.

.

—¡Yo!

—¡Me asustaste, pervertido!

Kakashi Hatake había aparecido, sorprendiendo a Naruto con su ya tan conocido saludo.

—Pero si es Naruto, el mocoso consentido adicto al ramen— exclamó Kakashi, ganándose una fea mirada del rubio.

—No soy adicto, ¡además el ramen es lo mejor, dattebayo!— protestó algo sonrojado. Hacía más de cinco años que no veía a aquel pervertido.

Oh, casi se le olvidaba.

—Nee, Kakashi-_sensei _¿a qué no sabe lo que tengo?— preguntó el muchacho de forma misteriosa, sacando de su casaca, un librito de pasta roja con algunos brillos, la cara del Hatake pareció brillar ante aquel libro.

—E-Es…

—Sí, es el "Arte del Coqueteo" edición limitada. Sólo existen dos ejemplares— Naruto pareció muy satisfecho al ver la cara de poseso de Kakashi. El peliblanco le arrebató aquel librito de las manos y parecía temblar, al abrirlo, una luz se desprendió de las hojas.

—Bueno yo debo irme, nos veremos en tres días, Minato. En lo que acabo de leer esta reliquia de la literatura— rió malévolamente. —Por cierto, Naruto, ya le dije a mi hijo que te ayudara a adaptarte en la universidad. Bien, adiós.

Y así, Kakashi desapareció casi volando, y se pudo escuchar un ronroneo de un auto. Sin duda, el Hatake podía ser muy veloz cuando se lo proponía.

—¿El hijo del pervertido?— Naruto hizo una mueca con los labios —.No entiendo papá, ¿acaso el pervertido tiene un hijo?

Namikaze suspiró, antes de hablar con el rubio, sería una conversación un poco larga, le invitó a tomar asiento, para disponerse a hablar con su hijo.

.

**~-o-~**

**.**

_(Centro Comercial. 10:00 pm)_

—¡Me voy a llevar estas!

Sasuke rodó los ojos con impaciencia. ¡Hacía más de una jodida hora que estaban en esa puta tienda! La Haruno no se decidía, por Kami ¿es qué era tan difícil elegir unas sábanas?

—Mn, no espera, mejor me voy a llevar toda esta cama. ¡Ah, también ese escritorio! ¡Y ese librero! Voy a pedir que traigan todos mis libros de Japón y…— la pelirrosa estaba emocionada, eran muebles preciosos y ella los llevaría todos.

—¿Eso es todo, joven?— preguntó la vendedora, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, muy guapa. Quien no paraba de mirar de forma descarada al pelinegro.

—Hn, porque me pregunta a mí, es ella la que está comprando— dijo, molesto. Sasuke odiaba que las mujeres lo vieran como un pedazo de carne. Ugh, y luego le preguntaban el porqué de su aversión al sexo opuesto.

—Hey, señorita. Yo soy la que está comprando, y sí, eso es todo. Pida que me lo envíen— la pelirrosa habló toscamente. No sabía por qué se había molestado ante la mirada seductora de aquella muchacha.

La vendedora pareció algo intimidada. Y desapareció, no sin antes murmurar, "no sabía que ella era su novia"

—¡Porque todos creen que tenemos algo, Sasuke!

—Quizás sea porque te comportas como una novia celosa, Sakura.

El Uchiha sonrió de forma torcida.

A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—¡N-No es cierto! Bueno, no importa. Ahora debo ir a pagar, en verdad ya tengo sueño…— murmuró sintiendo como sus jades se querían cerrar.

—Hn, entonces vamos. Yo debo volver para estudiar— habló el joven, halándola hacía el lugar de pago. La Haruno se sintió extraña cuando el Uchiha la había tocado, le gustaba su calidez. Y le parecía fascinante, que alguien que parecía tan frío fuera tan cálido. Le gustaba estar a su lado. Claro que ella aún no era consiente de todo lo que provocaba Sasuke en ella, pero… ya se daría cuenta.

Sakura canceló todo, lo que le sumaron varios miles de dólares, sorprendiendo a la cajera al sacar una tarjeta dorada. Se molestó cuando le dijeron que enviarían su compra al próximo día, dado que el lugar donde vivía era un tanto peligroso.

— "¿Un tanto?" —pensó Sasuke—. Yo diría muy peligroso.

Y así era, la colonia donde vivían era muy peligrosa, pero entre ellos no había problema. Recordaba con algo de desagrado que había ayudado en varias ocasiones a unos vándalos que vivían por allí. Él había pasado muy entrada la noche y encontró a dos de ellos acuchillados, los ayudó.

Y resulto ser que aquellos eran los jefes de los bandos del lugar. Ellos le prometieron que nunca se meterían con él ni sus allegados por haberle salvado la vida. Podrían ser gente peligrosa, pero el pelinegro había comprobado que entre los suyos eran sumamente fieles y de palabra.

Sonrió con algo de amargura, y pensar que los que se creían superiores eran las verdaderas escorias, _él lo había vivido en sangre propia_.

Sakura se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de humor del de ojos negros, eso le preocupó un poco, odiaba verlo triste. Sabía que sufría. Logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos con un leve "vamos". Durante todo el camino, le contó acerca de las operaciones en las que había intervenido, como había sido su vida de _residente _(1), con ello había logrado captar su atención y alejarlo de aquellos pensamientos —que seguramente— lo atormentaban.

Cuando bajaron del metro ya eran más de media noche, la zona tenía un aspecto horrible. Parecía desolada, ella tembló ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada y el lugar le daba miedo.

Sakura observó horrorizada como unos hombres se les acercaban con unos cuchillos, de forma amenazante, se aferró a Sasuke, y se sorprendió al ver que este ni se inmutaba.

—Ah, es Sasuke. Pensé que ya tenía mi presa de la noche— la pelirrosa pareció atónita al ver como aquellos hombre bajaban sus armas, ¿acaso Sasuke los conocía?

—Hn, no jodas, Deidara— dijo el pelinegro mirándolo neutro.

—Ugh, pero que genio, hombre. ¿No quieres ver mi arte, Sasuke? He mejorado desde la última vez— exclamó el raro tipo de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta.

Sasuke lo vio escéptico —¿Ya no te vuelas la cara? ¿No recuerdas que tuve que curarte cuando apareciste en mi puerta con quemaduras de segundo grado?

—¡No me recuerdes mi vergonzoso pasado! Además yo te llevé los implementos, que se los robé a un médico que pasaba por aquí— rió, de forma maniática.

—Hmph.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿y esta linda chica? ¿No crees que es muy rosa para ti, Sasuke?— comentó con curiosidad. Y es que ella parecía tan radiante y el pelinegro tan oscuro.

—No soy rosa, idiota. Mi nombre es Sakura— espetó molesta. Odiaba cuando le decían rosadita y demás apelativos relacionados con su cabello.

—¡Pero qué mujer!— exclamó el rubio. No parecía atemorizada con su presencia—.Yo me voy. Debo buscar presas, Sasuke. Adiós, Sakura rosa.

La pelirrosa quiso replicarle, más no pudo al ver que aquellos raros tipos de capas negras con nubes rojas desaparecían entre las sombras.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Sasuke?— exigió saber. Se había asustado cuando los tipos se les acercaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no les hicieron nada al reconocer al joven.

—Hn, ellos son Akatsuki, la banda de aquí, Sakura. Él es Deidara, uno de los líderes. Te diré que son los más peligrosos de los suburbios de Estados Unidos, nadie se mete con ellos.

—P-Pero…

—¿Por qué no nos hicieron nada?— completó la frase—.Hn, los ayudé en varias ocasiones así que prácticamente soy el médico de la pandilla más peligrosa del país— rió sin ganas.

—Oh…— eso es todo lo que pudo soltar.

—Una vez intentaron robarme mi mochila, con mis libros, pero el tipo recibió su lección.

—¿Q-Qué le paso?— preguntó cohibida.

—Hn, Deidara lo atrapó y lo mató. Luego me devolvieron mis cosas— resolvió, tranquilo. Ella quedó impresionada.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Estos lugares son así, Haruno. Si no hubieras estado conmigo, te aseguro que ellos no hubieran tenido compasión.

—T-Tienes razón Sasuke— dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Hn, es bueno que hayas comprendido…

—¡Por ese motivo regresaré contigo todas las noches, así no me pasará nada!

El Uchiha tenía un tic muy marcado. ¡Esa mujer…! Diablos, se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con él.

—Hn, ¿qué te hace pensar qué aceptare?— le pregunto con tono agrio. A ella le brillaron los ojos.

_(Media hora más tarde, en la habitación de Sakura)_

Naoko-san se acercaba disimuladamente a la puerta de la Haruno, había estado levantada esperando a su niño Sasuke y cuando los sintió llegar se asomó y vio como los dos se metían al cuarto de ella. A sí que se acercó a la puerta para escuchar, y no le gustó nada lo que escuchaba.

—_Hn, déjame ver, Sakura._

—_No, Sasuke-kun. Es algo muy íntimo, no se lo he mostrado a nadie. _

—_Eso quiere decir que seré el primero— distinguió cierto orgullo en la voz del chico. _

—_Ugh, deja de regocijarte Uchiha. Es algo muy especial para mí y tú quieres que te lo entregue como si nada. _

—_No seas niña Sakura, estoy seguro que deberías estar acostumbrada._

—_¡Muchos me lo han pedido, pero sólo te lo voy a dar a ti! Creo que mejor esperamos un poco._

—_Hmph, no. _

—_N-No… ¡Sasuke, suelta! No toques eso, ¡además no podemos aquí!_

—_No es problema, en mi cuarto hay una mesa muy amplia._

—_Espera, ¡te dije que esperes!..._

¿Eso había sido un gemido?

La anciana quería desmayarse. Prácticamente corrió a su habitación, con todas las fuerzas que tenía y sacó el juego de llaves de todo el lugar, busco la llave de la puerta de Sakura y abrió rápidamente.

¿Qué encontró?

A ambos muchachos tironeando de un pequeño libro. La miraron sin comprender.

—Eh, ¿Naoko-san?— Sakura estaba sorprendida, la anciana tenía la cara muy roja.

—¡Ah, hola Sakura-chan! Y-Yo… me preguntaba qué hacían…

—Oh, sucede que le voy a prestar mi tesis a Sasuke, sólo que es muy brusco y le estoy diciendo que no se lo he mostrado a nadie nunca y ¡él quiere que le entregue mi tesis como si nada!

—Oh…— la mujer quería morirse. ¡Ella y su pervertida mente!

—Hmph, ¿Qué pensabas que hacíamos, Naoko-san?

Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Naoko-san no pudo hacer más que desmayarse. Sakura corrió a ayudarla, no sin antes regañarlo por su estúpido cuestionamiento a lo que él se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su nana había estado escuchando, y si se ponía a pensar la forma en la que hablaban le sonaba muy comprometedor.

Sonrió de medio lado. Se imaginó a Sakura debajo de él, sonrojada y sudorosa. La imagen no le desagradó. Una media sonrisa apareció en su perfecto rostro, más luego pareció reaccionar, ¿qué le pasaba?, él no era así. Hace mucho que no imaginaba ese tipo de "escenas" con alguien. Pero esos pensamientos ya se adentraban en él, quizás pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kakashi.

.

**~-o-~**

**.**

—¿Y bien, papá? No entiendo nada, dattebayo. ¿El pervertido tiene un hijo?— Naruto hizo una graciosa mueca con el rostro. Sinceramente estaba perdido.

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su hijo, Minato emitió un suspiro de cansancio.

—Ya sabes que Obito, el hijo de Kakashi, murió hace muchos años ¿no?

—¡Claro que lo sé!— el rubio menor se puso de pie, apoyando sonoramente las dos manos en el escritorio—. Obito murió hace mucho tiempo… —susurró con tristeza, y pensar que ese idiota había sido su mejor amigo—, ¡por eso no entiendo!

—Sucede que Kakashi contrató hace algún tiempo a un muchacho, al parecer tenía problemas económicos y Kakashi decidió ayudarlo, en sí, Uchiha Sasuke estudia medicina humana, es algo retraído… pero, él lo quiere como a un hijo.

—¿E-Enserio?— el de ojos azules estaba sorprendido. Sabía que su sensei había sufrido mucho ante la pérdida de Obito, es más, el tema era un tabú entre ellos. Pero ahora lo había notado más relajado y ¿feliz?

—Sasuke tiene un pasado muy duro, Naruto— la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos —.Él ha… sufrido bastante. Le cuesta confiar en los demás. Por ello, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—¿Eh, cuál?

—Acércate a Sasuke, hijo.

—¡¿Qué? Pero papá, ¡por lo que me dices, el tipo no es de los sujetos que me agradan!

—Por favor hijo, ese muchacho a tenido una vida muy difícil. Sé su amigo, al menos inténtalo, y si no te agrada, no te voy a obligar, ¿qué dices?

—Bueno…. Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea— soltó Naruto no muy convencido. A lo que Minato sonrió, sabía que su hijo aceptaría, sólo esperaba que Sasuke no se alterara demasiado y Naruto no dijera cosas que no debía.

* * *

_Bueno, ya vamos cinco capis... y aún no me acerco al punto principal de la historia. He ido modificando muchas cosas, y si mis cálculos no me fallan creo que llegaremos a ese punto en el capi siete. Espero que así sea, todo esta muy "color de rosa" para nuestros protagnoistas. ¿no creen?_

_Sólo eso. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. ¡Cuídense y besos!_

_No tengo más **recompesa **que los **reviews**._

_._

_._

**(1)** Con _**residente**_, Sakura se refiere a la residencia que hizo para la especialización de Cardiología. Cuando los médicos terminan su carrera salen como médicos generales o también llamados médicos cirujanos. Pero si desean especializarse en algo deben hacer el residentado, eligiendo su especialización. Bueno al menos así es en mi país.


	6. ¿Qué escondes, Sakura?

¡Hooola, niñas! ¿Cómo andan? Aquí les traigo la sexta entrega, espero les guste.

Quiero agradecer a **Kuroi Sakura** (Del foro de F a n f i c s l a n d i a . c o m) quien muy amablemente beteó en FanFic. ¡Te quiero, mosha! :3

Sé que se estarán preguntando porqué lo he subido tan pronto, razones abajo. Sin más, difruten el capi, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y leyéndolo.

* * *

Naruto NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sólo esta siendo publicada aquí y en F a n f i c s l a n d i a . c o m. ¡Digamos no al plagio!

* * *

**A** **Y**ear **W**hitout **R**ain

By:

~_A_**nnie **_U_**chiha**~

* * *

.

.

**C**apítulo** VI**

¿Qué escondes, Sakura?

.

.

.

**S**e estiró un poco, levantado sus brazos. Sus manos ahogaron un bostezo, estaba muy cansada. Prácticamente había estado corriendo de un lado para el otro todo el día. Bueno, no es que se quejara, cuando estaba en Japón su vida era más agitada que esa; muchísimo más, pero se estaba acostumbrando a la holgazanería, y eso no era nada bueno.

Cogió la bolsa de dormir que Sasuke había traído. Al llegar a la casa en la que vivían, él había subido a su cuarto y le había aventado la bolsa de la segunda planta mientras le decía con una expresión muy seria:

—Hn, sería muy molesto cargar contigo si mueres de inanición.

Sin decirle más, el joven se había metido a su habitación. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, él era así. Agradecía su gesto de amabilidad. Sacó de su maleta su ropa de dormir, que a decir verdad era muy sugerente: un camisón de seda negro que le llegaba a los muslos. La bolsa de dormir era demasiado cálida, así que debía dormir de esta forma.

Estuvo a punto de acostarse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Cogió el móvil y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿S-Sí?

Se maldijo por tartamudear; sus ojos se habían oscurecido, parecía que le hablaban rápidamente de la otra línea.

—Sí, ya conocí a Uchiha Sasuke… Me parece una buena persona, no es un mal chico… Ya sé que debo ganarme su confianza… ¡Dame algo de tiempo, aún es muy pronto!... Sí, ya sé que te lo prometí… Bien, nos vemos.

Colgó, mordiendo su labio inferior se acostó en la bolsa.

Mierda, ahora no podría dormir, ya que en su mente un único pensamiento rondaba. Se hizo bolita en la bolsa de dormir; Dios, estaba comenzando a involucrarse demasiado con él. No le gustaba, ella no debía sentir algo por él, ya que si lo hacía, estaba perdida.

"_Ya le han causado mucho dolor, Sasuke va a odiarme y yo… no quiero eso."_

-~~S&S~~-

Su respiración era lenta y armoniosa, su bello rostro irradiaba tranquilidad y serenidad; todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto. Comenzó a moverse y parpadear inocentemente mientras sus profundos ojos ónix se abrían con lentitud para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se enderezó en su cama y llevó a una mano a sus labios, ahogando un bostezo.

Su antes tranquilo rostro, adquirió una mueca de fastidio. Joder, el sol le molestaba. ¿Por qué no había cerrado las cortinas antes?

Ah, ahora lo recordaba: Se había quedado rendido; ayer había regresado demasiado tarde, y todo por culpa de una molesta mujer de cabello rosado. Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto, se levantó de un salto y se metió a la ducha. Después de unos quince minutos, salió con el cabello mojado y el cuerpo levemente húmedo, dado que él ya se había secado. Se dirigió a su armario y comprobó, frunciendo el ceño, que no tenía mucha ropa. Tal vez debería comprar algo…

—Hn, en qué diablos pienso.

Por Kami, hace tanto que no pensaba en eso. ¡A qué venia que ahora le diera importancia! Optó por unos jeans desgastados, una polera negra y una casaca del mismo color, y por primera vez, se puso aquellas zapatillas Nike negras que le había regalado Kakashi hace algún tiempo; eran geniales, pero no les había prestado atención.

Se dirigió al espejo y contempló su aspecto, ahora en verdad veía su aspecto; no lo hacía por simple costumbre. No se veía tan mal.

—Joder, ¿desde cuándo me interesa mi aspecto?

Sí, es una pregunta a lo que todos quisiéramos tener respuesta; siempre que se iba, el Uchiha se vestía rápidamente y se miraba por costumbre, en realidad le valía cómo se viera. Pero ahora…

Inexplicablemente la imagen de Sakura diciéndole: "¡Qué guapo estás, Sasuke-kun!" llegó a su mente. Se recriminó a sí mismo, ¡¿por qué ella se metía en sus pensamientos?

Sakura era muy molestay fastidiosa; aún más cuando no se lo proponía. Ugh, su humor había empeorado. No es que él quisiera verse bien para ella, eso jamás. Tan sólo quería verse presentable por sí mismo, no por alguien más.

Eso era todo.

Debía dejar de hacerse estúpidas ideas.

Hoy sólo tenía clase teórica así que metió unos cuantos libros en su mochila, se dirigió a la puerta y ni bien la abría…

—¡Buenos días, Sasuke! Oh, muchas gracias por la bolsa de dormir, ya la dejo en su sitio.

Se sorprendió, Sakura había aparecido de la nada, ¿acaso la había llamado con su pensamiento? Pasando de él, se metió a su cuarto y dejó lo que le había prestado en su sitio. Se volteó y le sonrió. Desvió la mirada, joder, ¿por qué le sonreía así?

La Haruno no era una mujer fea, tampoco estaba ciego. Ese día se había puesto unos simples jeans, unas zapatillas negras sin tacóny una polera verde, su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

—¿Vamos, Sasuke-kun? No creo que sea bueno llegar tarde.

—Hn.

Sasuke se sintió extraño, ella se acercaba demasiado a él**.** No parecía intimidarse, ¡nada! Su vida ya no era igual y monótona, ahora era diferente.

Porque ella estaba con él.

Perono debía acostumbrarse. Sakura Haruno era una mujer misteriosa**. **¿Por qué alguien como ella estaba en un lugar así? En realidad no sabía nada de ella, nada de su vida personal, quizás algún día ella desaparecería y no la volvería ver.

Algo en su interior se angustió.

Él no se quedaría con la duda, ya se enteraría qué escondía.

—Ne, Sasuke. ¿Dónde vamos a desayunar? —la joven le dirigió una mirada curiosa y anhelante.

—Hn. Yo no desayuno, Sakura —espetó de forma fría. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no desayunar, generalmente los establecimientos no abrían tan temprano.

Ella le miró sorprendida y algo alarmada.

—¿Por qué? El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Vamos a buscar un lugar cerca, ¿sí?

El Uchiha rodó los ojos con fastidio. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan molesta? No le gustaba la mirada ilusionada que le dirigía.

—Hmp, seguro nos conocimos en nuestra antigua vida. Quizás fuimos ninjas y amigos o algo… eso explicaría por qué la aguanto —pensó irónicamente, recordando los mangas que él había leído cuando estaba en Japón.

Al ver que no le decía nada, ella optó por sonreír y caminar apresurada buscando un lugar. Seguramente había aceptado acompañarla, ya que si Sasuke no hubiese querido ya se lo habría hecho saber. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento en el que vendían sándwiches y bebidas calientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló al pelinegro y entró con él.

—Buenos días, niños. ¿Qué les sirvo?

Un amable hombre les recibió con una sonrisa de cordialidad. Sasuke se molestó por el apelativo de "niños" y quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero la Haruno fue más rápida y pidió algo de comer para los dos.

—No busques pelea tan temprano, Sasuke —le había murmurado disimuladamente. Ambos se sentaron en una semana para dos, y sin perder el tiempo, el joven sacó un libro de medicina para disponerse a leer. Sakura le miró con nostalgia, recordaba sus días de estudiante. Entre amanecidas por los exámenes —y no menos importantes— amanecidas por las fiestas de fin de semestre.

—Si quieres puedo darte una fotografía mía.

Ella despertó de su ensoñación ante las burlonas palabras del moreno, torció los labios al notar que se le había quedado mirando como boba.

—Oh, si eres tan amable, Sasuke-kun. Es más, si fuera una en la que llevas el torso descubierto, sería genial —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa—. Tus fans pagarían cualquier cantidad de dinero —culminó sonriendo.

A Sasuke no pareció agradarle la idea, así que desistió de la pelea verbal que se avecinaba y siguió sumergido en su lectura. El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, y notó cómo la expresión relajada de ella cambiaba a una de preocupación al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

—E-Es importante… ya vuelvo— balbuceómientras se levantaba torpemente y salía del establecimiento para contestar. Al de ojos negros le pareció demasiada rara la actitud que había tomado la Haruno. Salió con disimulo del local y la vio hablando alteradamente. Logró escuchar algunas cosas.

—No me presiones, estoy intentándolo… ¡Necesito más tiempo!... ¡Hablamos ayer!... Sí, estoy procurando acercarme… Sí, doctora. Hablamos luego…. Adiós.

El moreno regresó al local, después de escuchar aquello. Hasta ahora, no había visto a Sakura así de alterada.

—Hn, seguro son cosas del trabajo —pensó.

Al parecer era una médica con la que ella hablaba, seguramente tendrían pendientes. Eso hizo que la duda volviera a nacer en su mente, la chica con la que estaba conviviendo era Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores cardiólogas del mundo, con una trayectoria intachable, quien lo tenía todo en Japón. Y un día, como si nada, aparece en un barrio bajo de Nueva York. ¿Qué querría ella en un lugar así? Sakura entró al local con expresión fría, parecía ida. Se sentó en la silla de maderay dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

El pelinegro no le preguntó nada, si eran problemas de ella. Sabía que si Sakura necesitara su ayuda le contaría, no iba a forzarla. Ella tampoco lo había hecho, no le había interrogado sobre sus padres, ni su pasado. Había respetado su espacio, y con más razón, no era quien para perturbarla. La observó con disimulo, con esa expresión denotaba madurez.

Y se dio cuentadel gran trecho que los separaba.

Ella no era una chiquilla como las que estudiaban con él.

Ella era… una mujer.

Ninguno emitió palabra y desayunaron en silencio.

Sakura había estado muy extraña el resto del día, cuando lo veía pasaba de largo y su expresión se ensombrecía más. Hubiera querido preguntarle: "¿Estas bien?"

Ugh, su personalidad no le dejaba hacer tal cuestionamiento. El pelinegro comenzaba a frustrarse, esa no era la pelirrosa que él conocía; alegre y vivaz. Ya vería lo que haría para sacarle información a Haruno y que dejara aquella triste expresión que opacaba su rostro.

_**-~N&H~-**_

En departamento en el centro de Nueva York, se hallaba un atractivo muchacho de cabellos rubios: Naruto Namikaze. Sabía que sus clases comenzarían en una semana y debía estar listo, por lo que ese día había optado por ordenar sus cosas. Mientras sacaba algunas prendas de su maleta, se puso a pensar en el tal Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué tenía él, para que su ex-sensei lo quisiera como a un hijo?

Según su padre era un tipo frío y algo retraído, la idea de ser su amigo no le agradaba mucho. Bueno, no debía juzgarlo antes de conocerlo. Recogió del sueño la casaca con la que había regresado de Francia, un pequeño papelito salió de uno de sus bolsillos. Con curiosidad lo desdobló y contempló la bella caligrafía.

—Hinata Hyüga —exclamó para sí mismoy recordó a aquella bella muchacha que lo había atendido en las aerolíneas Hyüga. Era una chica muy tierna, y le había agradado.

Sonrió feliz, sacó su móvil y marcó al celular que le había dictado. Después de esperar un poco, contestaron.

—¿Hola? —una suave voz habló de la otra línea. Sí, recordaba aquella tierna voz. Aw, Hinata Hyüga era muy linda, a él siempre le habían gustado las chicas tiernas.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan! Habla Naruto Namikaze, nos conocimos en el avión que regresaba de Francia, ¿te acuerdas? —habló rápidamente el rubio. Temía que ella no lo recordara.

—N-Naruto-kun… —murmuró la chica con nerviosismo —. S-Sí te recuerdo. ¿C-Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, estaba arreglando algunas cosas en mi departamento. ¿Y tú, Hinata-chan?

—B-Bueno, tuve que quedarme en Nueva York… pronto comenzaré con mis clases de N-Nutrición en Yale.

—¡¿Yale? Yo también estudio allí. Voy a comenzar mi último año de derecho.

Naruto se había sorprendido al saber que aquella linda chica estudiaba en su misma universidad. Genial, ahora podría verla más seguido.

—Q-Qué bien, Naruto-kun. Y-Yo estoy en t-tercer año todavía…

—Eh, ¿cuántos años tienes, Hinata-chan?

—D-Diecinueve…

—¡Ya veo, yo tengo veintidós! ¿Te parece si quedamos en algún lugar?

Hinata pareció meditarlo. En ese momento se encontraba en la mansión que tenía su familia en Nueva York. Le pareció un sueño cuando escuchó la voz de aquel rubio. Recordó su rostro dormido y se ruborizó. Ella había pensado llamarlo, pero le daba vergüenza, se alegró mucho cuando él la llamó.

—¿Hinata-chan?

¡Oh, por Kami! Se había quedado divagando y estaba ignorando al muchacho. Sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro.

—S-Sí Naruto-kun. M-Me parecería bien encontrarme c-contigo… —dijo con suavidad. Una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—¡Genial! ¿Conoces _**Suna**_?

—S-Sí…

—Te veo allí entonces, haré una reservación para los dos, ¿a qué hora puedes?

—¿D-Dentro de una hora estaría bien?

—¡Claro! Nos vemos, Hinata-chan.

—A-Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Colgó, y se llevó el móvil a su pecho. Una gran alegría la embargó al saber que se encontraría con aquel atractivo muchacho de cabellos dorados.

—¿Qué debería u-usar? —se cuestionó a sí misma.

_**Suna**_ era un concurrido bar que poseía una pista de baile y solían ir famosos grupos de Rock a tocar, el lugar de moda de los jóvenes de su edad. Además era un lugar carísimo, no cualquiera podía entrar. Si querías conseguir una mesa debías tener reservación, el local era para cincuenta personas, y la reservación debía ser hecha con al menos una semana de anterioridad, se preguntó cómo le haría Naruto-kun…

Se dirigió a su armario y se quedó observando la ropa, al final de decidió por unos jeans negros y una polera de tirantes lila. Se sintió cohibida al verse muy descubierta —según ella— así que completó su atuendo con una torera morada. Se colocó unos aretes plateados y varias pulseras en las muñecas. Enmarcó sus ojos con una sombra lila, se echó un poco de rubor y utilizó brillo para los labios. Pensó dejarse el cabello suelto, pero optó por amarrarlo en una cola de caballo alta, con varios mechones de su larguísimo cabello cayendo libres.

—B-Bien… —murmuró.

Quería estar linda para Naruto-kun. Generalmente vestía ropas anchas y sin gracia, algo que su padre le había recriminado siempre, pero si se presentaba de esa manera, ya podía imaginar la cara de desilusión del de ojos azules, y la posible vergüenza que sentiría. Ella no quería eso. Y dejó de lado su timidez —momentáneamente— por él.

_**-~N&H~-**_

—¡Genial, saldré con Hinata-chan! —exclamó Naruto ni bien terminada su conversación. Ahora podría conocerla mejor, se había llevado una grata sorpresa al saber que ella estudiaba Nutrición en Yale. Aunque era tres años menor que él… bah! Ni que la diferencia fuera mayúscula.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse —en ese momento, estaba hecha un desastre—, marcó el número de su gran amigo: Sabaku No Gaara.

—_¿Naruto? —_habló una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hola, Gaara!

—_Debí suponerlo. Vi tu número en la pantalla de mi celular. ¿Regresaste a Nueva York?_

—Sí. Hace unos días.

—_Hn, me alegro, entonces. _

—Ne, Gaara. Debemos juntarnos uno de estos días para hablar.

—_Tú siempre tan cotilla, Naruto. _

—¡No es cierto! Hace un par de años que no te veo, y debemos ponernos al corriente.

—_Mi vida está exactamente igual que antes. Eres un cotilla._

—Eres un… jeje, en realidad, me preguntaba si podrías darme una mesa para dos hoy.

—_¿Eh? Imposible… todos ya reservaron. _

—¡Por favor, Gaara! Invité a alguien muy importante para mí, por favor, ¡por tu mejor amigo! ¡Prometo devolverte el favor!

Un cansado suspiró se escuchó de la otra línea. Naruto sonrió, lo había convencido.

—_Bien… sólo por esta vez. Pero recuerda que me debes un favor. Dime el nombre de la persona._

—Hinata Hyüga.

—_Ah, un chica. Debí suponerlo, tú no pierdes el tiempo. Sigues igual de mujeriego como la última vez que te vi en Francia._

—¡Eso no es cierto! Además… Hinata-chan es distinta, no la quiero para un juego_._

—Sí tú lo dices. En fin, haré la reservación. Nos vemos Naruto.

—_Bien, adiós Gaara. Gracias por la ayuda. _

Sabaku No Gaara era un muchacho que él había conocido en Francia cuando estudiaba derecho allá. El chico había estado haciendo un post-grado en Administración. Gaara tenía veinticinco años, tres años mayor que él, pero se habían llevado bien. Él era dueño de la popular cadena de bares **"Suna"**. Tenía filiales por todo Estados Unidosy se estaba expandiendo exitosamente por Europa. Por eso no tuvo dificultades en conseguir la reservación. Gracias a Kami era amigo de Gaara, si no, hubiera quedado muy mal con Hinata.

_**-~N&H~-**_

Naruto había llegado al local y estaba esperando a Hinata en la puerta. Vio un flamante Aston Martín negro. Sus ojos quedaron maravillados, ¿de quién sería aquel auto que…?

—¿Hi-Hinata?

Perplejo, vio a una guapísima Hinata descender con gracia del vehículo. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al verlo.

—¿T-Te hice esperar mucho N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella. El rubio estaba condenadamente atractivo, los jeans le quedaban geniales, y aquella camisa naranja le quedaba perfectamente bien. Un color que en muchos no se vería bien, parecía hecho exclusivamente para él.

—Descuida Hinata-chan, llegué más temprano para no hacerte esperar. ¿Entramos?

—S-Sí…

El local tenía una larga fila de espera, en caso que alguno que haya hecho reservación no asistiera, muchos chicos le mandaban lujuriosas miradas a Hinata, algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo al Namikaze, por lo que envolvió a Hinata por los hombros con su brazo. La chica se sonrojó aún más, pero no dijo nada.

—Nombre y el día en el que hicieron la reservación —preguntó el guardia de seguridad de la puerta.

—Namikaze Naruto y Hyüga Hinata. Hice la reservación el día de hoy —contestó.

Muchos se quejaron, ¿cómo habría hecho para conseguir sitio ese mismo día? Las reservaciones siempre se agotaban hasta con dos semanas de anticipación. La Hyüga también tuvo algo de curiosidad.

El inescrutable guardia buscó en la hoja que tenía con los nombres de las personas que reservaban, y efectivamente, estaban allí.

—Pueden pasar. Disfruten la noche —les abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron al local.

* * *

**No**tas _de la _**A**ut**o**ra.

Hola de nuevo. xD

Bien, creo que en este capi ya me voy acercando al punto principal de la historia, no todo es color de rosa, y los problemas ya van a comenzar. Sakura se oye muy nerviosa cuando habla por teléfono. También menciona que teme que Sasuke la odie, la gran pregunta es ¿por qué? Oh, y también Naruto y Hinata-chan, aww, ella es menor que él. Aparece Gaara. Que es mucho mayor que Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Habrá GaaIno! No me pude resistir. xD~

Quería mencionar que tardaré un poco co la continuación, dado que los capítulos que tenía... los he borrado por equivocación. ¡Dios, quéría morirme! Aunque no es problema, dado que ya tengo la idea y todo eso, pero me tardaré algo más, no mucho.

Uh, noto una baja en los reviews. Me encantaría tener sus opiniones y ánimos, por cortas que sean. Más aún ahora que ya no tengo los capis. ¡No es justo! Voy a tener que hacer todo de nuevo. Pero a más reviews, más pronto la conti. ¿Ne?

Eso era todo, ¡cuídense.!


	7. Preludio: Acercándonos a la verdad

¡Hola queridas lectoras!

Dísculpenme por tardar tanto, pero estaba bloqueada y no podía continuar. Además, la universidad me ha copado, y aunque es muy satisfactorio, también requiere su tiempo. xD Ah, por cierto, quería comentarles sobre una nueva historia. Abajo dejaré el summary y haber que dicen. :3 En fin, no quiero aburrirlos. ¡A leer!

**

* * *

**

**A** **Y**ear **W**hitout **R**ain

By:

~_A_**nnie **_U_**chiha**~

* * *

.

**C**apítulo** VII**

Preludio.

.

* * *

.

.

—Mierda, soy una cobarde.

Sakura se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Sus pensamientos estaba echa un lío. ¡Y lo peor! Se s sentía una estúpida niña de diez años.

¿Por qué?

Ella, la orgullosa y segura cardióloga Sakura Haruno… estaba huyendo.

Sí, escapaba de la presencia del Uchiha menor. Rehuía de su mirada, y es que sus ojos parecían ver a través de ella y no le gustaba. Estaba vulnerable ante su presencia.

Sabía que Sasuke sospechaba, su desconfiada mirada lo decía todo. Y ella…

Ella pensó que todo sería más fácil. Pensó que a su llegada encontraría a un niño engreído y sumido en la miseria emocional. Un niño que estaría derrumbado en su propia culpa y quejas.

Nada más alejado de la situación.

El pelinegro, por más huraño y grosero que pareciera; había hecho tanto…

Se encontró con un hombre responsable y maduro. Con alguien que había superado tantas pruebas y había sabido responder, volviéndose más fuerte. Sabía que Sasuke era frío e indiferente, pero también sabía que lo hacía para no dejar que nadie se le acercara y lo dañara.

Dios, ¡y él se estaba abriendo con ella! Ahora sonreía —torcidamente, pero lo hacía—, era sarcástico y tenía un humor negro. Con ella.

En él, Sakura había encontrado a un hombre interesante e inteligente. Ni que decir de lo terriblemente atractivo que era. Más de una vez había detectado miradas sonrojadas dirigidas a él. Como cuando habían ido al centro comercial, una chica de preparatoria se le había quedado viendo, y hasta había detenido su andar.

Inexplicablemente los celos la habían llenado y había tomado el brazo del Uchiha mirando amenazadoramente a la chiquilla. Cabe decir que Sasuke le había lanzado una mirada de confusión, más ella se había reído tontamente inventando cualquier excusa.

La pelirrosa meditaba todo esto en su habitación, se había ido de la universidad y había vuelto a casa, al menos hasta que su clase iniciara. Ahora el lugar estaba más decente: tenía un armario, un gran escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca, sin mencionar la gran cama y el juego de edredones que había adquirido.

Se sentó en la cama y revolvió sus cabellos rosáceos. Debía hacer algo, debía hacerlo ya… sin pensarlo dos veces, rebusco entre sus cosas y encontró su móvil.

Marcó desesperadamente los números.

_—Aerolíneas Hyüga, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?_

—Vuelos para Tokio, Japón. Por favor.

_—Sí señorita, ¿le hago una reservación?_

—Sí. ¿Hay vuelos disponibles para las once de la noche?

_—Claro, ¿a nombre de quién?_

—Haruno Sakura.

_—Acérquese media hora antes para recoger su boleto y la identificación de sus documentos. Gracias por su preferencia._

Colgó sin siquiera agradecerle a la recepcionista. Revoloteó en su maleta buscando su pasaporte y otros documentos que pudiera necesitar. Se sentía ansiosa. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella. Dios, sabía que estaba escapando.

—No, no es así —se dijo así misma—, tan sólo quiero hablarlo con ella. ¡Lo que estoy haciendo no está bien! —susurró.

La pelirrosa miró el reloj de su muñeca, ya se le había hecho tarde. Debía ir a la universidad y pedir permiso, al menos por tres días. Decidió darse un baño, ya que la travesía que le esperaba iba a ser larga. Después de unos veinte minutos salió empapada y tiritando. Diablos, aún no se acostumbraba al frío clima de esa estación. Eligió unos jeans simples y unas botas negras sin tacón. Se colocó una polera gris de tirantes y encima de ella una chaqueta blanca. Sin prestarle atención a su maquillaje salió apresurada del lugar.

—Daré mi clase y saldré lo más rápido que pueda para no darle explicaciones a Sasuke —pensó.

.

.

La Haruno explicaba algunos principios importantes. Se sentía satisfecha al ver las miradas interesadas de aquellos aspirantes. Todos ellos parecían muy entregados a lo que deseaban seguir. Mientras hablaba y señalaba algunos puntos —dado que aún estaban haciendo una introducción— evitó mirar al Uchiha. Aunque le fuese difícil, ya que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Terminó la clase, pueden retirarse —anunció—. Pero, quisiera darles un comunicado. Tengo asuntos personales que me obligan a volver a Japón— las miradas de desilusión se asomaban en muchos —. Tan sólo serán tres días, en ese tiempo me reemplazará el doctor Kabuto Yakushi.

Murmuraciones de alivio se escucharon. _"Sólo serán tres días. Pensé que la doctora Haruno no volvería, gracias Kami—sama."_

Sakura se sintió extraña, ella no era la gran cosa…

Los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse y ella prácticamente corrió a la salida. Cuando pensó que estaba segura y que Sasuke no la seguía suspiró con alivio. Una profunda voz le arrancó el alivio que había sentido.

—¿Me puedes decir que mierda sucede contigo, Sakura?

Oh, no. Uchiha Sasuke tenía un semblante extremadamente serio. Estaba en problemas.

_. _

_._

Suna era el mejor sitio al cual pudieron ir. Aunque a Hinata no le gustara los lugares con ruido, en Suna había una zona vip, en la que la música era más leve. Ahora mismo, la Hyuuga se hallaba sola, Naruto había ido por unas bebidas a la barra y ella prefería quedarse allí. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que salía con alguien y no moría en el intento. El rubio reflejaba todo lo que ella quería ser: alguien fuerte, decidido y enérgico.

Lo admiraba tanto…

En un momento de ocio, Hinata había al buscador y simplemente tecleó su nombre. Al principio se sintió azorada por su osadía, pero recordó que su hermana Hanabi había hecho lo mismo al querer saber un poco más de un chico lindo que había conocido. Encontró que el de ojos azules había estudiado en la una prestigiosa universidad en París, y que formaba parte del grupo de los mejores estudiantes, quienes solían participar en los casos de las firmas de sus profesores. También encontró la página social de él, y pudo ver sus fotografías…

Aún recordaba aquella en la que salía sin playera…

Cabe mencionar que se desmayó y no despertó hasta después de tres horas. Aún no entendía como alguien como él la había invitado a salir. Se hallaba feliz, el chico que le gustaba estaba con ella. Una bella sonrisa afloró en sus labios y decidió ir a la barra a ayudarlo, más lo que vio no le gusto nada: ¡una rubia platinada se le estaba insinuando a Naruto!

Bajó la mirada, al ver como aquella chica parecía acercársele demasiado y el Namikaze le sonreía nervioso. Levantó el rostro y decidió —que al menos una vez en su vida— lucharía y defendería lo que quería. Decidida, dio grandes pasos a la dirección de aquellos dos.

_. _

_._

—Hn, estoy esperando..

Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado. Esa molesta pelirrosa lo había estado ignorando, y no le agradaba. Ahora la veía retorcerse nerviosa, al parecer estaba pensando en alguna mentira que decirle.

—No quiero mentiras, Haruno.

Y tal y como lo predijo, la médico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, ella estaba planeando mentirle.

Lástima. Él no era estúpido.

—Yo… saldré del país Sasuke, me regreso a Japón —murmuró, desviando la mirada.

El Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos, en señal de asombro.

—Y… ¿puedo saber por qué? —preguntó cauteloso. Algo le decía… que iba a suceder lo mismo que sucedió aquella vez, hace tiempo ya…

—Bueno, tengo asuntos personales y no estoy segura si vuelva —soltó, y se sorprendió al ver en su voz un tinte de despreocupación —. En todo caso, nos vemos.

Giró para irse, más el pelinegro la detuvo del brazo. Sakura volteó y vio —horrorizada— la mirada de enojo total de él. Nunca lo había visto así, sus orbes parecían aún más negros.

—¿Te vas como si nada? ¿Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decírmelo? —siseó, arrastrando las palabras.

El agrarre en el brazo de la Haruno se hizo aún más brusco, tanto, que ella gimoteó de dolor.

—Fui un estúpido… era de imaginarse que simplemente estuviste jugando conmigo.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó ella— ¡No somos nada, Sasuke! ¡Nada! No tenía porque decirte algo.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lloraba. Lloraba porque le dolía decirle todo eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Que era mejor que Sasuke creyera que simplemente lo tomó como una diversión, a que se enterara de la verdad. Al menos su odio no sería tan grande.

El Uchiha la soltó. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

—Cierto, no somos nada —murmuro —Hn, la grandiosa Sakura Haruno se cree tanto, que piensa que puede pisotear a las personas. Pues te diré, querida Sakura… —se acercó peligrosamente a ella —. A mí jamás me han pisoteado ¿lo oyes? Ni siquiera personas con un poder _inigualable_ lo lograron.

Oh sí, aunque Sasuke no lo supiera, ella entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —le dijo, llorosa—. Tengo una vida en Japón. No la voy a abandonar… —lloró aún más, al saber que sus siguientes palabras lo herirían—. _No arruinaré mi vida por un niño que juega a ser adulto._

Como predijo, el inexpresivo Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que jamás se alteraba. Por primera vez, en muchos años, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Recordaba…_

—No voy a estorbarte —le dijo— Al menos, a ti, no te voy a rogar.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta. Corrió, los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarlo aún más, viejas memorias —que creyó olvidadas— se presentaron lúcidas en su mente, recordándole toda su miserable vida de dolor y oscuridad.

_"Gran estúpido" _se dijo así mismo. Por un momento, había bajado su escudo. Llegó a pensar que ella sería capaz de darle paz a su vida. Aquella chica que al inicio encontró molesta, luego interesante, fascinante.

Aquella a la que llegó a querer…

Se detuvo. Ya no corría, no emitía sonido, y sin embargo…

Uchiha Sasuke lloraba, derramaba grandes lágrimas de amargura y dolor. Imposible creerlo, pero lloraba.

_Después de todo, era humano._

_. _

_._

—Es lo mejor…

Ya volaba los cielos de Estados Unidos rumbo a Japón. Aunque en un inicio pensó en irse por días, ahora sabía que lo mejor era pensar que jamás conoció a Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, su corazón le dolía, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban en su rostro. Sentía que se ahogaba. Una azafata la miró con preocupación, más ella le gritó que estaba bien y que sólo deseaba llorar.

Pensó que sería fuerte. Que cumpliría la promesa que hizo.

"Gran estúpida" se dijo.

Había terminado enamorándose de aquel odioso pero hermoso hombre. Había terminado renovándose y amándolo.

Se odiaba. Cuanto se odiaba. Sasuke la odiaba, lo que había temido. Pero sabía… que su odio no tendría comparación si se enteraba de la verdad. Era mejor huir, escapar.

Y aunque creía que era lo mejor, ¿por qué estaba tan rota?

**

* * *

**

**Autor Nothes:**

¡Bien! Las cosas se estan poniendo buena. Ambos sufren. Uhm, Sasuke llorando... me inspiré en la parte del manga, en la que recuerda su vida perdida. Y bueno, algo parecido tiene con lo que sucede aquí. Como dice el título, ya nos vamos acercándo a la verdad. El siguiente caí estará genial, habrá flash back de la vida de Sasuke de peque hasta que huyó de casa (?) Allí se comprendera aún más la historia.

Por otro lado... me he enamorado. xD Sí, y no me canso de decirlo, en cierta parte, por este nuevo sentimiento que ando descubriendo me dió las ganas de escribir. ¿Quién diría que hasta hoy estoy experimentando esto? Dios sabe como soy capaz de escribir. xD

Bueh, aquí les quiero dejar mi msn, a los que quieran. Sólo agréguenme, para coversar o algo, sería lindo hacer amigas. :3

****

**Annie_Uchiha h o t m a i l . c o m**

**

* * *

**

Perdón por todo el palabrerío que metí. Aquí les dejo el summary, espero sus opiniones para ver si hago este proyecto realidad, aunque ya estoy escribiendo, pero recien voy unas tres hojas, aunque todo el concepto está.

Título: Promesa.

Summary: Él tenía ocho años y ella dieciséis. Siempre la quiso para él. /—Cuando seas mayor seremos novios ¿sí? / —Hn, no me importa si lo dijiste para no herirme, pero fue una promesa, Sakura, y la vas a cumplir.

Ahora sí. xD ¡Besos!


	8. La respetable familia Uchiha

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras! aquí estoy con la octava entrega de A Year Whitout Rain. Me esforcé mucho para escribirlo, espero que les guste, en verdad.

* * *

**A** **Y**ear **W**hitout **R**ain

By:

~_A_**nnie **_U_**chiha**~

* * *

.

**C**apítulo** VIII**

La respetable familia Uchiha.

.

_Once años atrás. Tokio, Japón._

—¡Aniki!— un niño, de no más de once años, corrió feliz hacia su hermano, regalándole una sonrisa pura y sincera.

—Ototou…

Aniki, así había llamado a Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor. El primogénito Uchiha era serio, reservado, y según muchas mozuelas: irresistiblemente atractivo. Más este nunca se había preocupado por esos aspectos, nadie lograba arrancarle sonrisas, a excepción de su pequeño y lindo hermanito menor, a quien amaba y quería más que a nadie.

—¿Practicaremos hoy? ¡Prometiste enseñarme judo!

—Gomen, ototou, estoy ocupado hoy. Ya sabes, los asuntos de padre.

La tristeza en el rostro del menor era palpable. Sus pequeños e infantiles ojos negros se entrecerraron.

—Comprendo, aniki. Entonces… otro día.

Itachi se sintió mal al haber rechazado a su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos, no por ahora.

—Ya, Sasuke, los Uchiha no lloran —le dijo, poniendo dos dedos en la frente del pequeño.

Sasuke refunfuñó y se alejó por instinto, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

—¡No molestes, aniki! ¡Entrenaré sólo y te ganaré, ya verás! —le retó, sonriéndole traviesamente, como solo él, el pequeño hijo de la familia Uchiha, sabía hacerlo.

—Espero verlo, ototou.

—Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama lo manda a llamar, dice que de apresure.

La secretaria de aquel hombre, llamado Fugaku-sama… al oír aquel nombre, ambos muchachos se estremecieron. Sasuke pareció demostrar algo de miedo, e Itachi… ¿furia, enojo? Sin decir nada, el mayor se levantó, ante la mirada preocupada del menor.

_Sólo… _

_Soledad…_

_Tristeza…_

_Sombra…_

Conceptos muy conocidos por él. Por Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo de la respetable y noble familia Uchiha. Los Uchiha habían existido desde ante de la fundación de Konoha, aquella aldea ninja de la que estudiaban en los libros. Y curiosamente, Sasuke se llamaba así por un antepasado suyo… decían que se parecían. Él no lo entendía.

La familia Uchiha no era numerosa, pero bien dicen: "mejor calidad que cantidad". Eran la familia más importante de todo Japón. Los Uchiha eran perfectos, poseían dinero, belleza e inteligencia, ¿había algo más que desear?

Sasuke asistía a la prestigiosa escuela de élite, Shirayugaoka. Todos le tenían respeto, incluso sus maestros. Tan sólo tronaba los dedos, y todo estaba a su disposición, nadie le reclamaba, nadie le ordenaba. Nadie que fuera un Uchiha. Él era un niño engreído, y hasta cierto punto cruel, se creía con el poder de hacer y deshacer. Así se lo había dicho su padre una vez.

Tan sólo mencionaba su apellido, y las personas parecían agregarle un inigualable valor.

Sin embargo, aquello no lo llenaba.

Los niños le sonreían por simple conveniencia. Aun recordaba…

**Flash Black.**

—_Es aburrido estar con Sasuke Uchiha —musitó un niño de cabellos castaños._

—_¿Pero, porque te juntas con él? —cuestionó otro._

—_Mi padre me pidió que me acercara a Uchiha, dice que su padre es muy poderoso y será beneficioso —respondió con molestia._

—_A mí me dijeron lo mismo. Debemos quedar bien por él por nuestros padres —comentó otro. _

_Lástima. Sasuke lo había escuchado todo. _

_Aquello lo volvió receloso y cierto rencor comenzó a brotar en su alma. Sin embargo, su carácter no había cambiado, aún conservaba el alma de niño, una sonrisa y mirada sincera, cuando se lo proponía._

**End Flash Black.**

No le importaba, al menos eso intentaba creer.

Él tenía un gran hermano mayor, le gustaba que Itachi lo subiera a su espalda y lo cargara. Y… tenía una linda madre.

—¿Sasuke-chan?

—¡Okaa-san!

Sin importarle nada, corrió hacía su madre, quien lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. Él se dejó envolver por un momento. Cómo amaba a su madre. Todos decían que él sería hermoso en unos cuantos años, había sacado la belleza de su madre; eran como dos gotas de agua.

Mikoto Uchiha, una reconocida médico, quien trabajaba en un importante hospital en Tokio. Así, contribuía a la sociedad, con sus conocimientos. Su trabajo la absorbía demasiado, quizás por ello no pasaba demasiado tiempo con su pequeño hijo.

Mikoto desvió la mirada de la de Sasuke, le dolía no poder estar a su lado. Cuantas veces lo había observado añorar a las empleadas y sus hijos. Pero… así debía ser.

—Gomen, Sasuke-chan, ahora mismo iba de salida. Volveré luego ¿sí? —la mujer se desprendió del pequeño Uchiha, y prácticamente huyó.

Sasuke se quedó allí, estático. Su madre siempre hacía lo mismo, dejaba que él la abrazara por un momento y luego escapaba, huía. Bueno, no podía pedir más, su madre era una mujer muy ocupada, al igual que su padre y su hermano.

Se quedó allí, sólo. En medio de los lujosos pasillos de la mansión Uchiha.

..

—¡Fugaku-sama, que alegría contar con su presencia! Usted sabe que toda su familia siempre es bienvenida.

—Gracias por su recibimiento.

A aquella mujer le brillaban los ojos, y no era para menos. La familia Uchiha había asistido a la reunión que estaba celebrando. Y es que tener a la familia Uchiha presente, le garantizaba contar con el apoyo de ellos. Su mirada se dirigió a Itachi y Sasuke, los herederos de aquel gran y magistral imperio.

—¿Madre?

—¡Ino, querida! He de presentarte a alguien— su querida hija había llegado en el momento más oportuno. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevó en frente del hijo mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi.

—Itachi-san, quiero presentarle a mi hija, Ino.

La joven le sonrió suavemente, sus ojos azules parecieron brillar.

—Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

Itachi Uchiha, había quedado embelesado. Nunca había visto a una mujer más bella en sus dieciseís años de vida. Su largo cabello rubio parecía suave al tacto, su delicado rostro, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus finos labios, aquellos bellos fanales azulados rodeados de espesas y claras pestañas. Era preciosa, bella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de ella depositando un pequeño beso. La rubia se sonrojó, y aquel color en su rostro se intensificó cuando él le devolvió una penetrante mirada.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita Yamanaka.

Fugaku Uchiha sonrió de lado, al parecer su hijo había quedado prendado de la hija de los Yamanaka. Ese matrimonio sería tan beneficioso…

La fiesta a la que habían asistido era en honor a Ino Yamanaka, por su décimo quinto cumpleaños, al tener esa edad, debía ser presentada a la sociedad. Inochi Yamanaka era uno de sus socios en importantes negocios. Los Yamanaka poseían empresas multinacionales de comercio, e innumerables invernaderos y centros tecnológicos que trabajaban con plantas en busca de nuevos descubrimientos.

—¿Es su cumpleaños? —interrogó Itachi a la muchacha.

—Sí, cumplo quince años hoy —respondió, regalándole una sonrisa.—Además, comienzo la universidad el próximo mes, estudiaré Botánica.

—Maravilloso…—le susurró, aproximándose a ella.—Yo ya he comenzado mis estudios en enero, estudio Economía.

Se hallaban solos, después de aquella presentación, ella debió seguir saludando a los invitados, y sin embargo, no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Y cuando vio que ella salía al balcón no dudo en salir a su encuentro.

Itachi se acercó aún más a ella, la tensión era evidente. Y así, él con el elegante esmoquin y ella con aquel corto vestido negro, parecían una pareja sacada de un cuento.

—Estoy fascinado contigo, Ino —susurró para luego, besarla.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, amor a primera vista. El primer beso de ambos.

…

_Tres meses después._

—¡Mírate, Itachi! Estas cubierto de tierra, no has nacido para esto —río ella, quitándole un poco de tierra del rostro.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, Ino —farfulló él, para luego sonreírle suavemente.

Después del encuentro que habían tenido, él sintió la necesidad de verla, de estar a su lado. Comenzó a conocerla, y descubrió que la quería, se había enamorado de ella. Antes de su llegada, su vida había sido gris, monótona, aburrida. Pero, con ella todo era diferente. Ino le enseñaba el mundo. Ella había ido a visitarlo, y ambos se hallaban en el jardín, haciendo lo que más le gustaba a ella, cultivar flores. Había visto los bellos rosales en la residencia de ella. Sin duda, era diferente, no le importaba sumergir sus manos en la tierra y en el abono, Ino era especial.

Le había propuesto plantar algo en el jardín Uchiha, pero bueno, él no era perfecto en todo, estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero le valía. Con Ino podía ser él mismo.

La tomó de la muñeca y ella paró de reír, para observarlo, curiosa.

—Ino, te amo.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, sus sonrisas solían ser coquetas y seductoras, pero la gran diferencia…

—También yo, Itachi.

… era que lo amaba.

Sin dudarlo, acercaron sus rostros y él besó sus labios. La felicidad que sintieron ante aquel contacto fue inmensa, sin duda, era amor.

—Buenos días, Ino.

—¡F-Fugaku-sama!

—Padre.

Al oír su nombre, ella rompió el contacto y observó con algo de vergüenza al recién llegado. Uchiha Fugaku les sonreía, mientras que sus ojos contenían algún extraño sentimiento. Itachi entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba la mirada de su padre. Sabía muy bien que él pensaba en Ino como una inversión o un buen negocio, aquello lo enfureció.

—Ino, tu madre ha venido. Necesito hablar con Itachi.

—B-Bien… entonces me marcho. Adiós, Itachi-kun. Con su permiso, Fugaku-sama —ella no solía tartamudear, pero aquel hombre… tenía un aura aplastante.

Cuando Ino se fue, Fugaku le dirigió una mirada calculadora a Itachi.

—Y bien, Itachi. ¿Qué tienes con la hija de los Yamanaka?

El hijo mayor desvió la mirada, colérico.

—Será mi novia, padre.

—Me parece bien, entonces. No podías encontrar mejor mujer, ella es hermosa y sin duda, la herencia que la respalda nos traerá grandes beneficios. Si te hubieras fijado en una cualquiera, nunca te lo habría perdonado.

Itachi apretó los puños. Su padre… era tan cruel. A él no le importaba el dinero de Ino, y así fuera de la familia más humilde de Japón no le hubiera importado. Al menos, estaba feliz, el hecho de que Ino fuera de buena familia había sido una bendición. Aún si él hubiera amado a una mujer humilde, sabía que nunca hubiera sido realidad, su padre jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Como lo odiaba.

—Lo que importa es que Ino es hija de una familia muy adinerada de Japón, padre —sonrió hipócritamente—.Si me disculpas, esta misma noche, le pediré a Ino que sea mi novia.

Itachi entró furioso a la mansión Uchiha. Odiaba a aquel hombre, lo odiaba. Y así, sumergido en sus pensamientos, no reparó en la mirada preocupada de su hermano menor, Sasuke.

El pequeño Uchiha ya no era el mismo… una sombra de soledad cubría sus ojos. Desde que aquella chica estaba al lado de su hermano, se sentía más sólo que nunca. En verdad, no tenía a nadie. Subió las grandes escaleras, y arrastrando los pies entró a su habitación. Era grande y espaciosa, cogió de la gran biblioteca un libro de medicina… lo único que le llenaba. Lo único que amaba, la medicina.

Cuando acompañó a su madre al hospital hace unos meses, le maravilló el ver su trabajo, hacer a las personas felices salvando a sus seres amados.

El deseaba ser médico, se lo había dicho a su madre, quien le había sonreído diciendo que estaba orgullosa y que lo apoyaría.

Sonrió con felicidad, ¡ya podía imaginarse trabajando en un gran hospital! Era lo único que le otorgaba alegría.

.

_**Ocho años atrás. Tokio, Japón.**_

_._

—¡Cómo te has atrevido, Fugaku! —el grito de Uchiha Mikoto se oyó en toda la mansión Uchiha.

—Cállate, Mikoto. Sasuke sólo decía estupideces, debía hacerlo callar.

—Por dios, él te estaba hablando de sus sueños… ¡él desea ser médico! ¿No lo entiendes?

—Sasuke estudiará Administración. Él e Itachi manejaran nuestro imperio, no dejaré que arruine su futuro en tonterías.

—¡Pero no tenías que pegarle, Fugaku! —explotó Mikoto.

Sasuke, de trece años, ahora ya era más alto, y sus rasgos aniñados le habían ido abandonando, pasando a unos más maduros y bellos. Era un jovencito muy atractivo e inteligente. Durante los tres años que habían transcurrido, había devorado libros enteros de medicina, descubriendo el maravilloso mundo de la cardiología, sí, quería ser cardiólogo. Cuando le habló a su padre de un curso para futuros médicos, o jóvenes interesados… le había golpeado.

Uchiha Fugaku lo había hecho callar con una sonora bofetada, que lo había hecho caer, diciéndole que no debía dedicar su tiempo a estúpidos sueños y que debía pensar en sus futuros estudios de administración, para dirigir el imperio Uchiha. Al escuchar el ruido, Mikoto había entrado al despacho de su esposo, presenciando la terrible escena, aún sin creerlo, trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sasuke rechazó su ayuda, y tocándose la mejilla salió del lugar, ignorando los gritos de sus padres. Una criada que pasaba por allí lo observó y se tapó los labios con una mano, ahogando un sollozo. Su rostro esta rojo, y ya iba adquiriendo tonalidades verdes… su padre… le había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

Ignorando a la mujer, salió de aquel lugar, montó su motocicleta, huyendo del infierno al que le decía hogar.

Ese día, había intentado matarse. Pero la suerte no le había sonreído. Terminó en el hospital con cortaduras en los brazos. Sí, había huido a un bar, y aunque al inicio no quisieron dejarlo entrar, el gran fajo de billetes que le entregó al dueño bastó para que le dejaran beber. Lloró, por la patética vida que tenía, le dolía el corazón. Deseó morir y se cortó las venas con una botella rota, más luego despertó en el hospital en el que trabajaba su madre.

Nadie fue a visitarlo. ¿Itachi? Él ya no conocía ese nombre, aún recordaba… él se había ido con su novia Ino a culminar sus estudios a España. Lo había dejado, se había despedido de él murmurando un "lo hago por tu bien". Desde ese día, no supo más de él.

Comprendió que estaba sólo, que no tenía amigos ni familia. Ese día, 23 de julio, cuando cumplió catorce años, su corazón se enfrió y sus ojos se endurecieron en la cama de ese hospital. Sus sentimientos fueron reemplazados por un enorme vacío. Al menos, así, nadie lo dañaría nunca más.

.

_Siete años atrás. Febrero_

.

—Madre… no puedes hacerme esto… ¡no puedes abandonarme!

Sasuke, de quince años, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, sus puños se apretaban.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Ya no puedo estar más aquí, odio esta vida —la mujer cogió con fuerza la pequeña maleta.

Mikoto se había separado de Fugaku Uchiha hacía una semana, ahora ella se iba… sola. Aprovechando que aquel día el patriarca estaba de viaje, había empacado sus cosas para marcharse.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, su madre se iba…

Lo abandonaba.

Lo dejaba al lado del ser que más odiaba, su padre.

—Llévame contigo, madre. N-No te voy a estorbar, en verdad. Pero llévame, contigo, por favor.

Su alma se hacía pedazos, sentía que su rostro se mojaba, quizás lloraba. Le estaba rogando a su madre para que le dejara acompañarlo, él no quería estar allí, estaba seguro que su madre le dejaría acompañarle, más no era así. La había tomado del brazo, para impedirle que se fuera. Mikoto, de espaldas, se liberó.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Tengo una vida y no la arruinaré por un niño que juega a ser adulto.

Con esas frías palabras, Mikoto, que ahora ya no era Uchiha, abandonó la mansión. Dejando a un Sasuke totalmente destrozado y sumido en la oscuridad.

.

_Siete años atrás. Agosto_

.

Su padre acaba de casarse. Habían pasado escasos meses desde que su madre se fue, y su padre se había casado con una viuda sin hijos. Cabe decir que la mujer lo detestaba, ya que se parecía tanto a Mikoto, que ella lo miraba con odio.

Su vida era una mierda. Sasuke lo sabía. Y aún más, ahora que había comenzado a estudiar Administración. Su padre lo había obligado, dejando de lado el ser médico. Ahora era frío, calculador, cruel e insensible. Muchas chicas se le habían declarado, más él siempre las dejaba llorando… cuanto disfrutaba aplastar los sentimientos de aquellas mujeres. Si nadie había tenido reparos en hacerle lo mismo, ¿Por qué el iba a ser condescendiente? Nadie lo había sido con él.

Nadie.

Ya no lo soportaba, y, un 13 de agosto, decidió empacar algunas cosas y largarse de aquel lugar. Había recordado las palabras de Naoko, la mujer que le había cuidado por mucho tiempo, sabía que ella vivía ahora en Estados Unidos.

Riendo, empacó algunas cosas, murmuraba maldiciones y volvía a reír.

¿Y qué esperaban? Él estaba feliz, el drogarse lo desconectaba del mundo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había fumado marihuana y probado éxtasis. Sus ojos estaba rojos, y sus pupilas dilatadas. A tropezones, bajó las escaleras, y cuando abrió la puerta…

—…Itachi.

—¿Eres tú, Sasuke? Estas drogado, por Dios.

Curioso, el día en el que había decidido mandarlo todo a la mierda, el estúpido de Itachi aparece. Era más maduro, había crecido y sus facciones era más definidas. El joven soltó la maleta que traía ante la impresión de su pequeño hermano.

¿Qué carajos?… Ese no era Sasuke, ese no era su hermano. Aquel muchacho algo desaliñado y drogado, de ojos tristes y vacíos… ese no era Sasuke.

¡Mierda, ese no podía ser Sasuke!

—Te dejo en tu casa, Itachi —pronunció el menor con una falsa sonrisa—. Yo me largo, me cansé de esta mierda.

Cuando se disponía a irse, él mayor lo tomó del brazo, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—¿Eres consiente, Sasuke? ¡Estas drogado, quiero una explicación ahora! No voy a dejar que mi hermano se…

Itachi no pudo completar la frase, Sasuke lo había derribado de un golpe.

—¿Hermano, dices? —susurró, para luego sonreír torcidamente —Sí… yo tenía un hermano, pero ¿sabe qué? El bastardo se fue hace más de tres años, influenciado por su estúpida novia. Mi hermano a muerto.

Su voz fue tan fría, que el mismo Itachi se sorprendió.

—Me canse de mi estúpida vida, estudiando algo que aborrezco, con gente que detesto, mi padre me golpeó, mi madrastra me odia, mi madre me abandono… y para empeorar mi suerte… —prosiguió, mientras se arrodillaba al lado del mayor, quien seguía en el suelo—.Cuando intenté matarme no lo conseguí.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Sasuke rió ante su expresión, se levantó y emprendió su camino.

—Hasta nunca, desconocido. Ah, si usted conoce al que alguna vez fue mi hermano dígale… —arrastró las palabras—.Que lo odio.

El mayor de los Uchiha, se quedó estupefacto. Ese muchacho tan lleno de odio… era Sasuke, aquel vivaz niño que amaba.

No podía entenderlo, sus músculos no reaccionaban, deseaba explicarle a Sasuke. Deseaba decirle por qué no había podido llamarle, visitarle. Aun así, era consciente de que merecía su odio.

Cuando recuperó la razón, ya era tarde. Sasuke se había ido.

La respetable familia Uchiha era una farsa.

La respetable familia Uchiha era…

…una _mierda_.

* * *

**Annie´s nothes.**

A mí se me encogió el corazón mientras escribía, ¿a ustedes? Sé que prometí que habría GaaIno, pero... no encontré mejor pareja para Itachi, la idea salió solita. e_eU Sasuke ha sufrido mucho, creo que ahora comprendemos un poquito más de él, es el recuento de toda su vida, en el siguiente capi continuaré con la historia en sí, la cual ya va llegando a su descenlace.

Por cierto, hay un dato clave en las frases de Mikoto... no sé si se darán cuenta. xD Ya vamos descubriendo más de Sasuke, aunque aún hay muchísimos cabos sueltos, algunos de ellos se resolveran en el próximo capi, la historia está que quema.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad espero que me dejen más, no tengo otra recompensa y es la única forma que tengo de saber si la historia gusta.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Anni**e**


	9. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

¡Hola a todas! :3

Bien, ya sé deben querer matarme, pero entenderan que cuando tienes un bloqueo, así desees continuar es imposible. Pero, ¡ya se solucionó! Y aquí me tienen con una nueva entrega. Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de apoyo y comprensión, se los agradesco de todo corazón. 3

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

.

**A** **Y**ear **W**hitout **R**ain

By:

Ann U.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo IX.**

¿Qué podría ser peor?

.

.

* * *

.

Todos le dirigieron miradas atónitas y curiosas, inclusive las chicas no le observaban con seducción, sino más bien con sorpresa. No bufó, tampoco gruñó ni lanzó sus conocidos monosílabos.

Él simplemente no estaba de humor, y es que, hacía tres días que él no había puesto un pie en la universidad, y su aspecto lucía tan cansado…

Simplemente se odiaba, cuando volvió a su hogar, después de las palabras de ella. Se gritó a sí mismo. "Estúpido" se reclamó, y no pudo evitarlo. Eso era, un pobre imbécil que había creído que aquella mujer era diferente, que había creído que ella parecía quererlo.

Maldita sea, hacía tanto que no había sonreído, y es que en verdad lo había hecho. Las sonrisas de ella le hacían sonreír. Sus gestos y su vitalidad iluminaban la oscuridad de la que se había llenado su vida.

.

—Como pude haber sido tan estúpido…—siseó con odio.

Él la odiaba, claro, debió haberlo imaginado: la grandiosa Sakura Haruno, la que salía en la lista de los diez mejores médicos del siglo en la revista Forbes, había jugado. Así de simple. Y él, se había enamorado, de ella: de Haruno.

Y se odió aún más, cuando descubrió que las palabras de ella contenían algo de razón. Ellos no eran nada. ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado, joder! Quizás ella sólo quería ser su amiga, o al menos llevarse bien con él. Sin embargo, vio cosas donde no eran y por eso se encontraba en aquella patética situación.

Algo en su interior le había hecho pensar que ella le correspondía. Por algo sentía celos cuando una chica se le acercaba. Oh, claro que lo había notado… que ella no se haya dado cuenta ya era otra historia. Ella era de Japón… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la hubiera conocido cuando era más joven o cuando era más niño? Si la hubiera conocido cuando era un adolescente… como Itachi conoció a Ino. Sabía que su hermano —antes de la llegada de la Yamanaka— era frío e insensible, sabía que sufría… pero, él había visto luz en aquella chica de cabellos rubios.

.

¿Habría sucedido lo mismo con él?

Ella habría querido seguir medicina desde joven… quizás le habría ayudado a enfrentar a su padre… porque, aunque pareciese que el fuera un tipo fuerte e intimidante, la realidad era otra…

Él era el más débil de todos.

Ella le había hecho recordar quien era en realidad. Sonrió con sorna, aunque no lo admitiese algo en su interior —algo que estaba renaciendo— había muerto. Seguramente ahora ella estaría en Japón, disfrutando su gloriosa vida de prodigio. Siendo respetaba y observada con ojos de admiración, es más, quizás tendría novio o algo por el estilo…

Pensarlo lo enfureció. Era realmente paradójico… la chica que le gustaba no se interesaba ni un poco por él.

_._

_**Eso era lo que él creía, que Sakura estuviese feliz, disfrutando… nada más lejos de la realidad.**_

.

.

_**Destino: Tokio, Japón.**_

"_Señores pasajeros, como estaba previsto en nuestro itinerario de escalas, estaremos arribando en unos minutos en París, Francia. Les pedimos por favor abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad. Gracias."_

La azafata pasaba por todos los asientos verificando que la orden del piloto fuese cumplida, más una joven de cabellos rosáceos se hallaba profundamente dormida, observó un poco más su rostro, al parecer habría estado llorando, al juzgar por los caminos que habían formado las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Señorita…—llamó suavemente. La chica pareció removerse, hasta que abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Aquellos fanales verdosos estaban rojos e hinchados. —Pronto aterrizaremos en Francia… es una escala del viaje, por favor, abróchese su cinturón de seguridad—pidió con una suave sonrisa.

.

.

_**Nueva York.**_

—Joder, parezco un estúpido adolescente —siseó.—Hn, ella no lo vale… debo retomar mi vida, ponerme al día con los estudios, no puedo perder la beca.

El Uchiha se hallaba en uno de los jardines de Yale. No había entrado clases, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, quizá debería intentar hacerlo de nuevo… coger restos de una botella e intentar cortarse, para luego…

.

—¡Eh, el que tiene cara de estúpido!

Le dolieron los oídos, en su vida había escuchado una voz tan chillona, molesto —por haberlo interrumpido en sus planes de suicidio— le dirigió una mirada matadora al tipo que había osado hablarle así. Se encontró con un muchacho de su misma edad, rubio y de ojos azules, el cual venía acompañado de Hyüga, la conocía.

.

—L-Lo siento, Sasuke-san— tartamudeó ella.—Disculpa a N-Naruto-kun, él solo…

—¡Pero Hinata-chan, porqué el teme de Sasuke debería disculparme!

Un momento, pensó el, ¿acaso el gritón ese lo conocía?, él no estaba de humor.

Se paró de donde se había desplomado, para poder irse.

No entraría a la siguiente clase. Tan sólo… quería que lo dejaran en paz. Sonrió con ironía, él no aprendía la lección, había decido confiar en sus instintos y dejar que ella se le acercara, que ella estuviera a su lado. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello era efímero, pero prefirió creer que Sakura era diferente a los de su familia.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

.

—Oe, ¿quién te dijo que podías irte?

Sasuke volteó enfurecido, dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas al tipo que se atrevía a tutearlo. Ante esto, Hinata palideció, nada bueno saldría de esto, y ella lo sabía. Había tratado de que el rubio se acercara con más sutileza al moreno, más sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Sabia del carácter de Naruto. No lo conocía mucho, pero al menos entendía su carácter. Dentro de su mar de pensamientos, recordó como había encarado a aquella chica en Suna.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back.**_

Algo le había hecho opresión en el pecho al ver a aquella rubia platinada sonreírle descaradamente a Naruto y por sobre todo, ¡besarlo! Sí, aquella tipa se había atrevido, y como nunca antes se enfureció, y dio grandes pasos hacia Naruto.

Su padre siempre le había recriminado su falta de carácter, pero hoy sería diferente, demostraría que tenía el carácter de un Hyüga.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué te demorabas tanto? —preguntó acercándose a ellos y tomando del brazo al rubio. Ante esto, la muchacha de cabellos platinados adquirió un gesto de molestia.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Y-Yo acompaño a Naruto-kun, la que sale sobrando eres tú, y si me disculpas, él se veía muy incómodo mientras lo acosabas.

La chica y el rubio se quedaron boquiabiertos. A Naruto le brillaron sus fanales azulados, ¡vaya carácter que había tenido escondido! ¡Hinata era un mar de sorpresas!

.

—Tú no eres la novia de Naruto, niña —respondió mientras tomaba el de ojos azules del otro brazo posesivamente. Ante esto, y viendo que la situación parecía ir a mayores, el Namikaze se soltó gentilmente.

—Discúlpame Shion, pero… he venido con Hinata y no quiero hacerle un desplante. Eres muy linda, de veras, pero no me vuelvas a besar sin mi consentimiento ¿sí? Vamos, Hinata-chan.

Naruto la jaló de la mano a una ruborizada Hinata, dejando de lado a una sorprendida y rechaza Shion.

Cuando volvieron a su mesa, Hinata no pudo evitar ocultar el rostro, aquello había sido demasiado para ella, dios, ¿Qué estaría pensando Naruto?

—N-Naruto-kun y-yo… l-lo siento p-pero…

—Woah, ¡qué carácter Hina-chan! Te veías muy mona enojada.

—¿Eh?

.

La Hyüga parpadeó confundida. ¿Acaso él no estaba molesto?

—Hinata-chan, yo debí parar a esa chica antes —mencionó el rubio poniéndose seri.—No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros, de veras, porque tú me gustas. Sería genial conocerte, ¿qué opinas?

¿Le gustaba a Naruto?

¿Ella?

Una gran felicidad la llenó, su corazón palpitó fuertemente ante aquellas palabras, no se podía explicar, cómo unas simples palabras la habían hecho —en ese momento— la chica más feliz del mundo.

—Y-Yo… también quiero que nos conozcamos Naruto-kun…

Los dos se sonrieron, y el rubio la arrastró a la pista de baile de Suna.

**End Flash Back.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata, no es momento de recordar eso —se reprendió a si misma por tal acción, ya tendría tiempo después.

—Hn, me largo.

.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de irse, más una mano en un su brazo lo detuvo. Aquel rubio escandaloso lo había detenido.

—Tú no te vas, no hasta que hablemos —expresó el de ojos azules con expresión seria.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Acaso te conozco, estúpido? —escupió de mala gana.

—Tú no, pero yo sí. Soy Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi-sensei ya me había hablado de ti, de veras.

.

La sorpresa de Sasuke no fue detectada por ellos, pero vaya que aquello lo había agarrado por desprevino, seguramente era el hijo de Minato. Recordaba que Kakashi le había pedido que se volviera su "amigo". Quizá antes lo habría reconsiderado.

_Cuando estabas con Sakura; cuando ella, con una sencilla sonrisa, te enseño a ser mas humano. _

Ignoró a la estúpida voz de su conciencia.

Dios, hacía tanto que no se sentía así. Totalmente vacío. No podía entender porque ella había entrado tan pronto en su corazón. Siempre se consideró una persona calculadora y fría. Creía que todo aquel sufrimiento había calado en él y le había enseñado a desechar los sentimientos. Más no era así, ella, esa molesta había logrado…

… enamorarlo.

.

Joder.

.

—Hn, que quieres… —musitó, harto de pensar en ella.

—Kakashi-sensei está muy preocupado por ti —dijo el rubio. —Al parecer… él te ve como al hijo que perdió.

La sonrisa melancólica del de ojos azules hizo que algo se removiera en él.

¿Kakashi había tenido un hijo? Pero, jamás se lo había dicho. Debía ser una broma.

—Seguramente piensas que es una broma —adivinó Naruto, —ojalá y así fuera. Te pareces mucho a él Sasuke… Obito, él era como tú.

Obito…

Acaso él dijo… ¿Obito?

.

Inesperadas imágenes recorrieron su mente, una película pareció proyectarse dentro de él. Una mueca de sorpresa se formó en su rostro, y ante un anonadado Naruto, él dio media vuelta y corrió a la oficina de Kakashi.

—¡Hey, teme! No he terminado contigo, ¡espera!

El Uchiha ya no escuchaba.

¡Esto debía ser una broma! No podía ser cierto…

Kakashi no pudo haberlo engañado, todo debía ser una coincidencia. ¡Carajo, debía ser así! ¿Es que acaso todo lo que creía cierto era una farsa?

—Obito.

.

Él recordaba… hace tanto ya de eso. Un muchacho de ojos muy negros y cabello de igual color; un joven hiperactivo y lleno de vida, muy opuesto a los tradicionalistas… Uchiha.

_Obito…_

¿Kakashi Hatake?

No, quizá sería más correcto decirle _tío_.

Se abrió paso en las imponentes puertas de la firma _Namikaze&Hatake_. Sus ojos estaba fríos, endurecidos… parecían impenetrables. Abrió fuertemente la puerta de la oficina del peliplateado, éste lo miró con sorpresa al notar la agresividad del pelinegro.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Sabes… sabes muy bien que odio las mentiras, conoces porqué desprecio a mi familia y aun así… —siseó.

Kakashi se puso serio, presentía que algo malo ocurriría, se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba. —Sasuke, habla claro.

.

El muchacho pareció soltar una risa irónica.

—¿Hablar claro, dices? Entonces, ¿por qué nunca hablaste claro,_ tío_?

Sin decir más, y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y decepción el menor de los Uchiha salió de la oficina azotando la puerta, murmurando _un "no volverás a verme jamás…" _dejando a un perplejo Kakashi que no salía de su asombro.

—Sasuke, él ya lo sabe —murmuró. —No pensé que se enteraría tan rápido.

.

La primera vez que se conocieron Sasuke desconfió de él. Y es que, no le creyó el cuento del "amigo solidario". Cuando le dijo, "Hatake", ciertamente le había recordado al apellido de soltera de su madre —apellido que seguramente utilizaría ahora— sin embargo, debía de ser una coincidencia. Ni que la familia de su madre fuera la única apellidada Hatake en toda la nación.

¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya recordado?

Ah, quizás porque no veía a su querido _tío _desde que tenía que tenía dos años. El hecho de que su madre no lo nombrara a menudo tampoco había ayudado.

.

El mundo era un pañuelo.

.

¿Acaso todo estaba en su contra? Primero Sakura, ahora Kakashi. La vida se ensañaba con él, seguramente habría cometido un gran crimen en su vida pasada.

La mirada de Sasuke nunca había estado tan dura y vacía como en esta ocasión. Quizás ya no habría nadie que lo hiciera escapar de la oscuridad en la que estaba volviendo a sumergirse.

.

.

.

—Dios… que viaje —susurró. Sus pies se habían entumecido y se sentía un poco mareada. Observó el aeropuerto sin mayor interés, estúpida escala en París. Ella ya debería estar en Japón, pero no, debía estar ahí y hacer más larga su tortura.

Bueno, **ella se lo merecía**.

¿En qué diablos había pensado cuándo aceptó ir a Japón?

Claro… ella era una idiota.

Quería jugar a la heroína, a la hada madrina. _Realidad, Sakura. _Terminaste dañando al hombre más maravilloso que habías conocido.

Sasuke no era el tipo encantador y detallista. Pero, tenía tantas cualidades que te atraían. Sin mencionar su físico…

—¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? —se preguntó la muchacha de pelo rosa en tono irónico. Sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

La Haruno se derrumbó en un cómodo sillón de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, tenía una hora antes de volver a subir. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Ella se lo merecía. Se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. Era su culpa, **por mentirle a Sasuke**.

…

El tiempo requerido pasó en un instante. Escuchó la mecánica voz llamando a los pasajeros de su vuelo. Sin ánimos, volvió a subir al avión. Se acomodó y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ¿para qué deseaba llegar a Japón?... Su condena sería aún peor…

—Hey, ¡hola! —saludó femenina voz habló a su costado.

—¿Eh? —volteó, algo sorprendida por el repentino saludo y observó a una bella mujer, de cabellos rubios e impactantes ojos celestes. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Al parecer nos sentaremos juntas en el vuelo —sonrió—.Yo viajo de París a Japón, terminé con algunos negocios pendiente. Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Haruno —respondió la de ojos verdes con una diminuta sonrisa. La rubia era hiperactiva y animada, algo de su alegre carácter pareció reanimarte.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura —dijo ella—. Soy Ino Uchiha.

La pequeña sonrisa de la médico desapareció al instante, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de inesperada sorpresa.

¿Acaso el destino conspiraba en su contra?

Estaba segura… que ella era la esposa de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

.

.

.

—Sasuke-chan, llegaste temprano… —comentó Naoko al verlo.

Generalmente llegaba tarde, incluso ahora más, con la presencia de Sakura, iban a diversos lugares saliendo de clases. La anciana se sorprendió al no verlo con la pelirrosa, desde que ella había llegado estaban siempre juntos.

—Naoko-san —saludó el pelinegro con una voz fría.

.

La mujer presintió que algo no estaba bien. Aquella voz… era más fría que la que tenía Sasuke antes de la llegada de la médico. Con su presencia, había podido notar que el Uchiha menor recobraba la vitalidad que había poseído de niño…

—Y… ¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó, con cierto temor.

Ante la mención, el muchacho pareció tensionarse.

**—No la vuelvas a mencionar jamás**, Naoko-san —siseó el pelinegro, arrastrando las palabras. Su tono era neutral, y su rostro no reflejaba el más mínimo cambio, pero…

… ella lo conocía, y sabía que Sasuke había tratado de esconder el resentimiento y decepción.

.

.

Bien, ya no podía seguir así de patético. ¡Era ridículo! Suficiente había tenido con tres estúpidos días, preguntándose porqué Sakura se había largado de aquella manera. Debía recuperar el tiempo y ponerse al día con sus estudios. Sacó un libro al azar de su biblioteca, más al ver la portada, la ira volvió a sus ojos, y cogiendo el libro con fuerza, lo estrelló en la pared.

_El arte de la cardiología._

_Por: Sakura Haruno._

—Tsk… —bufó con notable fastidio.

Unos tímidos golpes llamaron a su puerta. Diablos, ¿quién podría ser? nadie sabía su dirección. Sólo Kakashi y _ella._ Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y por un segundo imagino que era Sakura, sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo había sido una broma.

Una de muy mal gusto.

Omitiendo aquel pensamiento, abrió y se encontró a la persona jamás hubiera esperado.

Era… imposible.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y no se molestó en ocultar su reacción.

—Sasuke-chan… —la voz femenina acarició su nombre con gran nostalgia.

—**_Madre… _**

Mikoto Hatake —no más Uchiha— estaba parada en su puerta.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

.

.

* * *

Nothes Annie´s

¿Y bien? Uhm ¡ya vamos llegando a lo bueno! Se apareció la madre de Sasuke, justamente en el peor momento. ¡Se encontraron Sakura con Ino en el avión! Pero... ¿porqué será que Sakura sabe quien es Ino? Sasuke jamás le habló de su pasado... ¿Porqué será? xD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y ya saben, **mi recompenza son los reviews**, de verdad espero ver varios. Al menos una palabra, me hace saber que les agrada mi historia. Recuerden, **tengas cuenta o no, puedes comentar**.

**¡Algo súper importante! **¿Se acuerdan que les mencioné el summary de un nuevo Fanfic llamado "Promesa"? ¡Lo estaré subiendo esta semana, creo que el **viernes**! Espero lo lean y me den un review, va a estar genial, se los aseguro, :)

Aquí dejo el summary de nuevo. :3

.

**Él tenía ocho años y ella dieciséis. Siempre la quiso para él. /—Cuando seas mayor seremos novios ¿sí? / —Hn, no me importa si lo dijiste para no herirme, pero fue una promesa, Sakura, y la vas a cumplir.**

**.**

Ahora sí, después de tanto. xD ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Revelaciones

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, más de un mes. ;_; Pero he aquí la linda continuación de A Year Whitout a Rain o si prefieren Un año sin llover

Este es el **capítulo central. **Les pido por favor,** lean sobre todo la parte que está en cursivas**, que es algo extensa, creo que dos párrafos más o menos... ahí encontrarán el porqué el capi se llama Revelaciones. Lo aclaro, por si algunas personitas leen salteándose partes, sino lo leen, pues... adiós a la revelación. ;_;

Bien, ahora sí, ¡acercándose al clímax!

.

.

* * *

**A** **Y**ear **W**hitout a **R**ain

By:

Annie Uchiha.

.

.

**Capítulo X**

Revelaciones.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y no se molestó en ocultar su reacción.

—Sasuke-chan… —la voz femenina acarició su nombre con gran nostalgia.

—Madre…

Mikoto Hatake —no más Uchiha— estaba parada en su puerta. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Mikoto no había cambiado mucho. Y pensar que no la vía hace tantos años. Su cabello negro seguía largo, su belleza no se había opacado por los años, sus orbes negros parecían dulces y anhelantes.

_Parecían._

Sasuke estaba seguro que esa mujer no tenía nada de dulce. Las apariencias engañaban, él lo sabía muy bien. Había idealizado a su madre a tal punto que cuando ella se marchó, terminó totalmente destrozado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mordaz.

Mikoto bajó la mirada. No esperaba menos, sabía que su hijo no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Tenía la culpa, por haberlo dejado de aquella manera hace más de seis años en la mansión Uchiha.

—Hijo, yo…

—No me digas así —la interrumpió abruptamente—. No eres mi madre, jamás te comportaste como una.

La mujer ahogó un sollozo antes las frías y crueles palabras del muchacho. El pelinegro no pareció afectado por ese hecho, el rencor podía más en su alma.

—Por favor, hijo —susurró dolida—. Sé que merezco todo esto, pero déjame explicarte, en ese momento no podía llevarte conmigo.

—No me hagas reír, madre —lo último lo dijo con ironía—. Hn, de todas maneras ya no me interesan tus motivos. No después de más de seis años.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Mikoto seguía en el umbral de la puerta, Sasuke en ningún momento la había dejado entrar. La mirada de la mujer jamás chocó con la del muchacho. Sabía que sería así, incluso se había preparado mentalmente para el rechazo, pero…

_Para ella era muy doloroso aceptar que su hijo menor la odiaba. _

Dicen que los hijos no pueden odiar a sus padres. Pero, jamás se comportó como una verdadera madre con su pequeño y amado hijo.

—Por favor, Sasuke —suplicó la pelinegra—. Lo que menos deseé fue lastimarte, nunca desearía tu mal —se quebró—, déjame explicarte. No deseé abandonarte, pero no podía llevarte conmigo.

—Preferiste tu paz, tu felicidad por encima de mí —replicó el Uchiha menor algo exaltado, se estaba tratando de contener—. No me importan los motivos, jamás olvidaré lo que me dijiste aquél día madre.

"_No pienso arruinar mi vida por niño que juega a ser adulto"_

—No fue mi intención herirte, hijo —sollozó la mujer—. P-Pero era necesario, de lo contrario, me hubieras seguido y yo no hubiera podido detenerte.

Sasuke la miró con furia. Aun así, todo aquello era muy cómico, sí, él era un ser retorcido. Le parecía gracioso que aquella mujer pretendiera aparecerse en su puerta seis años después, esperando que todo fuera como antes. Esperando que él haya olvidado.

_Jamás nada sería como antes. Hn, ni siquiera lo deseaba._

_Jamás olvidaría._

—Me importan poco tus motivos, Mikoto —la miró directamente a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos el dolor al no llamarle mamá—. Nunca te comunicaste conmigo, ¿qué esperabas, que yo te estuviese esperando con los brazos abiertos? Hn, no me vuelvas a buscar, estoy ocupado.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar, el de ojos negros cerró la puerta, dejándola atónita.

—H-Hijo… —la pelinegra no pudo contenerse más y explotó en llanto. Se dejó caer en el suelo, tratando de reducir sus sollozos, más no pudo. Le dolió, le dolió como jamás pensó el rechazo de Sasuke. Ella había creído que él la dejaría explicarse. Pero encontró indiferencia en su pequeño hijo.

No podía culparlo, por su culpa Sasuke…

—Mikoto-san, que sorpresa —exclamó una seria voz.

—Naoko-san… —susurró con sorpresa. La antigua nana de Sasuke le dirigía una mirada severa.

**.**

**.**

Joder, de todas las personas, tuvo que ser su madre. La sorpresa lo había invadido cuando la vio.

No, más que eso. Los recuerdos comenzaban a atormentarlo, y por un segundo, había olvidado todo el dolor, para ser reemplazado por añoranza. Más aquel sentimiento había desaparecido, dando paso a un terrible rencor y resentimiento. Aún seguía enojado y aturdido por culpa de la Haruno. La llegada de su madre empeoró las cosas.

Se sintió incómodo al escuchar a su madre llorar a través de la puerta.

Incómodo… esa no era la palabra.

Se sentía _culpable. _¿Pero, por qué? Su vida fue una completa mierda cuando ella lo dejó. ¿Acaso le había importado? No, esa era la respuesta. Y pensar que la esperó, soportó estar en esa casa, pensando que su madre regresaría. Hasta el momento en el que no pudo más y huyó a los Estados Unidos.

Se revolvió los cabellos visiblemente alterado, esto no le podía estar pasando. ¡No podía sentirse culpable, joder! Es más, ni siquiera había sido tan cruel, no como ella lo fue cuando lo abandonó con aquel que se hizo llamar su padre. ¿Cómo sabía que él estaba en Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo lo había estado espiando?

No, eso no podía ser. ¿O sí?

.

.

—¡Fue un gusto haberte conocido Sakura-frentona! —exclamó la rubia.

—Igualmente, Ino —la pelirrosa sonrió nerviosa. ¿Cómo pudo tomarle confianza tan rápidamente?

—Podríamos vernos después, pásame tu dirección y el número de tu móvil —sugirió la mujer de ojos azules. Una vez que intercambiaron información, el celular de Ino comenzó a sonar.

—¡Itachi-kun! Dónde estás amor, te estoy esperando —habló formando un puchero.

La Haruno se sorprendió un poco, no podía a alguien como Itachi Uchiha siendo llamado "amor". ¿Sería como Sasuke?

Sasuke… una horrible opresión volvió a apoderarse de ella. A unos metros de ella divisó a Itachi, sí, se parecía muchísimo a Sasuke, aunque su amado Uchiha era más alto, y para ella; más atractivo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y sin despedirse de Ino apresuró el paso a la salida del aeropuerto. No podía soportarlo más.

Ino no se percató de la silenciosa ida de Sakura, ya que sus sentidos estaban concentrados en encontrar a Itachi. Lo vio acercarse, aún después de tantos años, lo amaba como el primer día que lo conoció.

—¡Itachi-kun! —la rubia se abalanzó sobre él con notable felicidad.

—Te extrañé —murmuró el Uchiha mayor para después besar sus labios. Ino sonrió, Itachi no era muy demostrativo en público y ella lo sabía. Sin duda, sus palabras eran sinceras, estaba segura que él la había extrañado tanto como ella.

—Conocí a una persona muy agradable en el vuelo de regreso —le comentó la ojiazúl, volteó buscando a Sakura y se extrañó al no verla.— Qué extraño… Sakura estaba aquí hace un momento.

.

.

—Y bien, estoy esperando, Mikoto.

Ante la mirada severa de la anciana, se sintió cohibida y abrumada. Después del terrible encuentro que tuvo con Sasuke, la antigua nana de su hijo la invitó a tomar té. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla allí, viviendo prácticamente con él. Siempre supo que Sasuke la había querido mucho, pero no imaginó que seguían en contacto. Acarició con sus yemas la pequeña taza, manteniendo su mirada en el líquido verdoso.

—A pasado mucho tiempo, Naoko-san —susurró nostálgica.

—Así es, desde el día en el tuve que dejar a mi querido Sasuke, cuando él tenía once años —habló la anciana—. Y pensar que cinco años después aparecería en mi puerta, pidiéndome ayuda, él era tan orgulloso… sufrió mucho para adaptarse.

—¿C-Cuándo tenía dieciséis? —preguntó la pelinegra—. No sabía que desde entonces él ya estaba aquí —susurró.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó la mujer, sarcásticamente—. No seas hipócrita, Mikoto.

—No es así Naoko-san —contestó la de ojos negros—. Cuando yo me fui, Sasuke tenía catorce años.

—¿Te fuiste? —cuestionó la mujer, visiblemente confundida—. No puede ser, cuando Sasuke estuvo aquí yo hablé a la mansión Uchiha, tú me contestaste y explícitamente dijiste que no te interesaba lo que tuviera que ver con él.

—No fue así —susurró Mikoto—, quien debió contestarte… seguramente fue Kin, la mujer con la que Fugaku se casó un año después.

Naoko-san se quedó visiblemente sorprendida. En aquellos años, ella había notado cierta diferencia en la voz que aquella mujer, hizo caso omiso a ese hecho, y creyó que hablaba con Mikoto, ¡quien le había contestado no había sido otra que la madrasta de Sasuke!

—No sé qué decir… —la anciana se sentó en un pequeño sillón visiblemente afectada. Todos estos años, Dios, Sasuke creía que su madre lo había rechazado y olvidado cuando no era así. Pero, no tenía sentido. Si Mikoto se había ido cuando Sasuke aún estaba en ese lugar; eso quería decir que el Uchiha menor sabía perfectamente que la persona con quien habló por teléfono no fue su madre, sino su madrastra… entonces…

—Mikoto —habló la mujer—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en la mansión Uchiha?

Ante la pregunta, la pelinegra se tensó visiblemente. Al notar el mutismo de ella, Naoko volvió a lanzar la pregunta.

—¿Qué sucedió? Necesito saberlo —insistió la anciana—. Sasuke no es el mismo, no queda nada de aquel niño vivaz y alegre. ¡Qué sucedió!

—Y-Yo…

—¿Es tan terrible? —se preguntó la mayor para sí misma —. Mi niño Sasuke, él estaba volviendo a ser mismo, poco a poco…

—¿Qué quieres decir Naoko-san? —preguntó anhelante Mikoto.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, ella lo estaba ayudando a ser el mismo —comento la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Haruno Sakura-chan, llegó tan imprevistamente aquí, y así mismo, tan de repente a la vida de Sasuke. En pocas semanas logró acercarse a él más que nadie. Yo los observaba, Mikoto, podía notar como él no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, a pesar de quejarse de ella, siempre lo hacía con enojo fingido y una media sonrisa. Creo que él volvía a probar la felicidad, ¡estaban siempre juntos! Sakura-chan era la frescura y vivacidad que él necesitaba.

—¿S-Sakura? —murmuró la ojinegra, visiblemente afectada —.¿Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke?

—Los viejos no nos equivocamos —habló Naoko, con un matiz de orgullo en su voz—. Estoy segura que así era. El sentimiento era recíproco.

—¿Recíproco?

—Sí, Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura-chan, lo veía feliz, aunque sus expresiones no lo demostraran demasiado, yo lo conozco —el rostro de la anciana adquirió un gesto de tristeza—. Pero, ha transcurrido casi una semana desde que Sakura-chan se fue.

Mikoto se levantó de la silla, visiblemente alterada.

—¿Una semana? ¿Sabes a donde, Naoko-san? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió, algo contrariada por la actitud de la pelinegra—. Hace una semana, Sasuke regresó sólo de la universidad, le pregunté por Sakura-chan, pero me respondió que no se la volviera a mencionar nunca. Sakura-chan no ha vuelto desde ese día.

—No puede ser. Yo… volveré después, Naoko-san.

Mikoto cogió su gran abrigo negro, y colocándoselo salió de la habitación de la sorprendida anciana.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estás?

.

.

.

Con un suspiro ahogado dejó caer su maleta en cualquier parte del lujoso apartamento donde vivía, en Shibuya, una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Tokio, su trabajo le permitía darse ciertos lujos. Arrastró los pies por la alfombra, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante el recuerdo de aquel odioso Uchiha. Eso no debía haber pasado, ¡ella no debió enamorarse de él! Recordaba muy bien la mueca de disgusto que había hecho cuando le hablaron sobre Sasuke.

"Un niño engreído, arrogante, mimado y débil"

Sí, ella había pensado eso. Por ello había aceptado acercarse a él y lograr establecer un contacto con Mikoto Hatake, la madre de Sasuke.

—Soy una estúpida… —mumuró.

**Flash Back**

—Sakura, estoy tan orgullosa de que hayas sido aceptada —exclamó maternalmente Tsunade Senjü, la directora del Hospital Central de Japón —.Ahora podrás hacer la residencia y convertirte en una gran cardióloga.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer sinceramente las palabras de su maestra, gracias a Tsunade, ella era lo que era ahora. Una médico recién egresada y con un puesto en el mejor hospital de su país, un puesto por los que muchos luchaban años y no lograban conseguir. La princesa de la medicina siempre había sido el más grande muro que tendría que superar, y trabajaría para lograrlo. Para ser la mejor cardióloga del mundo.

—Ahora te presentaré a la médico que te ayudará a adaptarte y te guiará —habló la rubia—. Pasa, por favor.

Una bella mujer de cabellos y ojos negros se hizo presente ante la mirada curiosa de la Haruno.

—Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿verdad? —le preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí… —sin saber por qué la de ojos verdes se sintió algo apenada ante la mirada triste de aquella bella mujer.

—Soy Mikoto Hatake, seré tu médico-jefe. Espero que nos llevemos bien, no me gustan las formalidades, puedes tutearme —expresó.

—Gracias, Mikoto-sensei.

Después de aquel breve encuentro, pasaron algunos años, Sakura había demostrada incontables veces el por qué había sido elegida por Tsunade, era todo un prodigio, logrando concluir con su residentado, y ser la jefe del área de cardiología a su corta edad, dado que Tsunade era la directora. El tiempo no había pasado en vano, después de compartir meses de amistad y enseñanza, había logrado acercarse a Mikoto y ser su amiga, deseaba saber por qué ella albergaba dolor y nostalgia en sus ojos.

Uno de aquellos días, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Mikoto cuando se quedaban a hacer guardias, ya amanecía y ella deseaba volver a casa y tomar un baño, estaba exhausta por tanto trabajo. Antes de girar la perilla, oyó unos sollozos que provenían dentro de la habitación. Entró sigilosamente, y vio a Mikoto colgar una llamada, con los ojos aun empapados.

—¿Sucede algo, Mikoto-sensei? —interrogó, preocupada.

La mujer se sobresaltó y volteó a verla tratando de fingir una sonrisa, más al observar el rostro escéptico de la Haruno, supo que ya no podría engañarla.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Mikoto, ofreciéndole su apoyo, podía contar siempre con ella.

—Te confiaré mi más grande secreto Sakura —le dijo.

.

_Antes de ingresar a este hospital, yo no era Mikoto Hatake, sino, Mikoto Uchiha; era la esposa de jefe el grupo Uchiha: Fugaku. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres, y a pesar de que al inicio no deseaba esa boda, terminé enamorándome de él. Nuestros primeros años de matrimonio fueron felices, a pesar de que Fugaku era serio, conmigo era diferente. Después… descubrí que todo había sido una farsa. Cuando Itachi, mi primer hijo, cumplió seis años, Fugaku dijo que ya no me necesitaba, que lo único que él quería era que le diese un primogénito sano. Lloré por sus palabras y le revelé que estaba embaraza, que estaba esperando otro niño. Él se enfureció y me pidió que abortara._

Sakura no pudo contener su asombro, jamás imaginó que Mikoto-sensei tuviese un pasado tan doloroso. ¿Qué clase de hombre le pedía a su esposa que abortara? Aquel tipo era un miserable.

_Yo jamás aceptaría abortar. Contra sus deseos, tuve a Sasuke, mi segundo hijo. Pero conforme pasaban los años, noté que Fugaku no le daba el mismo reconocimiento y cariño que a Itachi. A Sasuke lo relegaba, jamás le dio una palabra de afecto, para él, mi pequeño Sasuke nunca existió. Sin embargo… cuándo Itachi conoció a Ino Yamanaka, se volvieron novios y decidió luchar por sus sueños, él no deseaba las compañías Uchiha. Fugaku enloqueció en rabia, lo desheredo, y fue entonces cuando posó los ojos en Sasuke. _

_Sasuke-chan… él era dulce, sensible y amable, sabía que sufría por la indiferencia de su padre. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, comenzó a tener problemas con las drogas y el alcohol, sabía que lo hacía para llamar la atención de su padre, algo que consiguió de la peor manera… _

Los sollozos de Mikoto se habían incrementado. Al parecer revelar todo aquello era un consuelo para su alma.

_Jamás fui una buena madre para Sasuke, no soportaba estar en la misma casa que Fugaku, no me preocupé por Itachi porqué él ya era mayor. También olvidé a Sasuke, preferí mi tranquilidad por sobre él, nunca estuve presente. Cuando me di cuenta de mi gran error, traté de acercarme, pero se había cerrado tanto… descubrí que quería ser médico, como yo. Su sueño era lo único que lo sacaba de aquella oscuridad, pero, cuando Itachi se fue… Fugaku se aprovechó de Sasuke, le negó su sueño. Y-Yo no podía hacer nada, mi palabra no valía. Más aun, cuando me enteré que él tenía una amante, y planeaba casarse con ella. _

_Recuerdo muy bien las palabras de Fugaku, y el por qué tuve que dejar a Sasuke en ese lugar._

—_¡No puedes alejarme de mi hijo! _—_gritó, llena de rabia. El hombre le dirigió una mirada vacía, poco le importaba las desesperadas palabras de su esposa._

—_Hn, sabes que jamás te amé Mikoto. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de casarme con ella no la desperdiciaré. _

—_Entonces me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo, ¡Sasuke vendrá conmigo! _

—_Jamás —siseó. Se acercó peligrosamente a Mikoto, ella retrocedió por inercia. El hombre clavó sus fríos ojos negros en los de ella—, lo necesito a él para que sea el próximo sucesor de la familia Uchiha. Después de Itachi se fuera… —escupió lo último con rencor._

—_Sabes que el sueño de Sasuke es ser médico, tú no puedes… _

—_Claro que puedo. Estando Itachi, me importaba poco lo que Sasuke quisiera de su futuro, ahora es diferente. _

—_¡No puedes! —le detuvo Mikoto._

—_¿Qué harás para impedirlo? —le preguntó con sorna. _

—_¿Qué pasaría si los medios se enteran de que el gran Fugaku Uchiha tiene un amante? —habló ella, con toda la determinación que podía. Si quería proteger a Sasuke, tendría que hacerlo. La sonrisa de Fugaku murió al escuchar tales palabras._

—_Nadie te creería…_

—_Quizás —lo interrumpió—, pero piensa en todos los escándalos, millones de yenes perdidos. Me iré, desapareceré de tu vida sin decir una palabra con una condición._

—_¿Cuál? —preguntó el patriarca._

—_Aún no es necesario que elijas al sucesor del grupo Uchiha, aún puedes dirigirla tú al meno por los próximos quince años. Deja que Sasuke sea médico, sino lo haces, lo revelaré todo y será tu fin, Fugaku Uchiha —la mujer no pudo evitar estremecerse frente a la furiosa mirada de Fugaku. Un profundo silencio se instaló entre los dos, Mikoto rogaba porque aceptara._

—_Bien… —aceptó—, ahora desaparece. Antes de irte, haz que Sasuke te odie._

—_¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó. ¿Le estaba pidiendo… que Sasuke la odiara?_

—_Muy sencillo —habló con cinismo y burla—. Sasuke es sensible, dile algo que lo hiera, algo que haga que te odie y no te busque. Hazlo, sino, nuestro acuerdo acaba aquí y ahora —amenazó._

_Mikoto, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas no tuvo más que aceptar. Sabía que Fugaku quería que hiciera eso para que así su pequeño hijo no la siguiera. _

.

—N-No puede ser… —mumuró la Haruno, cohibida. Aún no podía asimilar tal situación. ¿Mikoto-sensei había sufrido tanto.

—Tuve que decirle cosas horribles a mi hijo —dijo la pelingra, con una triste sonrisa—, recuerdo que lo que más le dañó fue cuando le dije… _No pienso arruinar mi vida por un niño que juega a ser adulto… _Sufrí muchísimo, pero sé que él, sufrió cien veces más que yo.

—Mikoto-sensei…— preguntó vacilante—. ¿Sabe algo de su hijo menor?

—Durante varios años he tratado de seguirle los pasos a Sasuke… —.Contraté un detective privado, se ha vuelto un chico muy guapo —comentó, más luego, su rostro volvió a apagarse—. Él… está en Estados Unidos.

—¿Estados Unidos? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Para ser exactos, está en Nueva York. Escapó de su padre… Dios, no puedo imaginar lo que sufrió, seguramente Fugaku no respeto nuestro acuerdo. Ahora no sé más de Sasuke, no sé lo que estará haciendo, ¿estará comiendo bien? ¿estará estudiando…? —la pelinegra volvió a llorar.

La de ojos verdes la observó con profunda tristeza. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, Mikoto había sido tan buena y generosa con ella, apoyándola siempre. Tenía que hacer algo, pero que…

—Mikoto-sensei… quizás yo le pueda ayudar a recuperar a su hijo —dijo con decisión.

La pelinegra levantó el rostro, aún perpleja por la proposición de la pelirrosa.

—¿C-Cómo podrías…?

—Trataré de acercarme a su hijo —la interrumpió—, procuraré hacer una amistad con él… así podré mantenerla al tanto de él. Aunque quizá sea un tipo bueno para nada y fracasado… —esto último lo murmuró, ella no podía imaginarlo de otra forma. ¿Qué podría haber logrado alguien que escapó a su suerte a otro país?

—¿L-Lo harías Sakura? —dijo Mikoto, anhelante—.Sasuke-han tiene un carácter difícil, seguramente sigue siendo igual de arisco.

—Descuide, Mikoto-sensei —exclamó Sakura con una gran sonrisa—, sé lidiar con los cabezotas. No se diga más, iré a Nueva York para ayudarla a recuperar a su hijo.

**End Flash Back**

.

.

Sí, así había sido como había llegado a conocer a Sasuke. Si ella no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle a Mikoto-sensei, seguiría con su vida y esto jamás habría pasado.

Aún podía ver la vacía mirada de Sasuke cuando le dijo aquellas crueles palabras, había sido tan cruel… pero, la verdad la había estado matando. No podía ni imaginar la reacción del pelinegro al enterarse de la verdad. Lo mejor era volver al hospital y tratar de seguir, lo mejor era olvidar a Sasuke…

El teléfono de la Haruno comenzó a sonar.

—Diga —contestó sin ganas, más al oír la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, se sobre-saltó—. ¿M-Mikoto-sensei?... ¡¿Está en Nueva York?

El teléfono resbalo de sus manos. ¡¿Qué diablos hacía Mikoto Hatake en Japón? Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a coger su maleta y dando un portazo salió lo más rápido posible de su apartamento.

Los problemas apenas comenzaban…

.

* * *

.

Yeah! ¡Ahora ya saben el motivo que llevó a Sakura a conocer a Sasuke! Hey, acaso ella dejaria su buena vida en Japón y de la nada iría a Estados Unidos... pues no. u.u

Mikoto no abandonó a Sasuke porque quiso, OMG, si ella lo quiere tanto. Y Sasuke-baka que la hace sentir mal. Hahaha, Sakurita acaba de bajar de un avión debe volver a subirse a otro inmediatamente.

OMG! Ya me acerco al desenlace, he estado alucinando con un apasionado beso entre esos dos desde hace un buen rato... ;_;

Espero les haya gustado, que aún faltan muuuchas cosas por resolver! Y ya saben, dejen reviews, denle click al botoncito de abajo, que cualquier personita así no tenga cuenta puede comentar. ;) **Más reviews = Capi pronto.** xD

Nos vemos!


End file.
